Révélation
by Stellina Kay
Summary: Sarah une mystérieuse jeune fille fait la rencontre de Sakura, Eriol, Shaolan... Elle semble en connaître beaucoup plus sur nos amis que ce qui n'y parait
1. Prologue

**« Révélation »**

**de Petite Lady (aka Stellina Kay)**

**Disclaimer **: Les personnages de Clamp ne m'appartiennent pas, ainsi que tous les autres personnages qui pourrait apparaître et appartenir à un autre auteur. Mais Sarah, Thélio, Mélina, Anthony, Aline et compagnie sont ma propriété.

**Prologue**

- Qui êtes vous ? quelle est cette lumière qui vous entoure ?

La jeune personne enveloppée dans un drap couleur lavandes regarde en direction de la voix et elle lui répond :

- Je suis... je suis quelqu'un de gentils, je ne veux pas de mal à personne.

A l'opposé une ombre elle est aussi sombre que la lumière qui entourait l'inconnue était blanche est sacrée et d'une lueur blanche.

- Et qui es tu toi ?

- Qui ose me poser cette question qui es tu toi d'abord pour oser intervenir ainsi dans la prophétie de destruction du monde ?

- La quoi ?? Je suis Card Captor Sakura ! le nouveau maître des cartes de Clow !

- Donc tu es l'héritière du savoir de Clow ? et bien alors tu as signé ta mort en intervenant ainsi car toutes personnes intervenant dans une prophétie de la sorte devra en payer le prix ! Que la faux te frappe en plein cœur !

La faux de cet inconnu tout de noir vêtu vient frapper la maîtresse des cartes...

**Fin du Prologue**


	2. Chapitre 1

**Titre : Révélation**

**Chapitre 1 : La décision**

**A Londres,**

Un pressentiment, une inquiétude, ce rêve, la nuit dernier annonce une distorsion de l'espace temps et surtout un mauvais présage. Que peut-il bien faire ? il se le demande.

Il tourne en rond, comme un tigre dans sa cage... l'orage qui fait rage n'en est pas d'avantage rassurant, au contraire ! La colère se répercute, et s'amplifie au fil des heures. Finalement il explose :

- Qu'est ce que je peux faire !!! c'est impossible !

- Eriol kun, tu as de la visite dit Nakuru

Voyant sa douce amie étonnée de le voir ainsi, il reprend un peu son calme et lui dit :

- Je suis désolé Kaho-chan de m'énerver ainsi.

La jeune femme se met à genou devant le grand fauteuil du jeune garçon et lui dit :

- N'y a t'il rien à faire ?

- Non... nous ne pouvons rien faire comme elle...

- En es-tu sur Eriol-kun ? prononce une voix familière.

Kaho se lève étonnée et regarde dans la direction de la voix. Eriol lui, se met à sourire doucement et se relève. Il s'approche de la jeune femme.

- Ma foi, tu as grandit Mélina Chan.

Il se mit à genou et lui fait le baise-main.

- Es-tu sur que tu ne peux rien faire pour Sakura chan ? dit-elle sans préambule.

- Vous connaissez Sakura ? demande Kaho.

Mélina fait un geste affirmatif de la tête et regarde à nouveau Eriol, attendant sa réponse.

- Depuis que j'ai divisé mes pouvoirs en deux, et même si ce n'était pas le cas... Elle a enfreint une règle ancienne...

- Règle qu'elle ignorait non ? demande Mélina.

- Qu'elle l'ignorait ou pas, ils n'en tiendront pas compte dit-il doucement. Puis dans un murmure, tu es la mieux placée pour le savoir.

Kaho perdue, se demandait d'ou ils se connaissaient, elle avait un petit pincement au cœur en constatant qu'ils se connaissaient si bien. Elle est perdue dans ses pensées quand tout à coup.

- Très bien fait Mélina.

- Quoi « très bien » ? demande Eriol.

- Je vais envoyé à Tomoéda, ma petite protégée. Elle possède la totalité de mes pouvoirs peut-être un peu plus enfin pour le moment ils sont encore en dessous. Je suis sure qu'elle te plaira.

- Une nouvelle héritière demande t'il étonné.

- C'est un tout petit peu plus compliqué. Elle vient du 31ème siècle.

- Comment ? firent tous les autres protagonistes.

- Je ne peux me permettre d'être trop précise. Mais dans le future elle sera la double héritière.

- Et tu penses qu'elle pourra aider Sakura ? demande Eriol.

- Sa magie est innée aussi, elle ignore plus ou moins comment on s'en sert.

- Et tu veux qu'elle aide Sakura ?

- Elle la possède et l'utilise. Même si elle n'a pas pleinement conscience. Par exemple elle va faire naître du vent juste parce qu'elle le veut.

- Quels sont ses pouvoirs ? demande Eriol intéressé.

- Les quatre éléments, les pouvoirs inhérent d'origine à ma famille, le cristal. Après tu sais bien que c'est parce qu'elle n'a pas encore appris les autres qu'elle ne peut pas les utiliser mais c'est une question de temps, elle est encore petite. Ce qui peut être un peu embêtant c'est que comme Sakura elle tient ses pouvoirs de l'Etoile. Enfin, contrairement à Sakura qui puise son énergie de SON étoile, Sarah elle utilise le pouvoir de la lune et de toutes les étoiles. Son frère, qui lui n'est pas sorcier, mais n'est pas non plus un être humain « comme les autres » tire son énergie du soleil, si je puis dire. Enfin, ne t'inquiète pas elle est très puissante.

- Pourquoi tu n'interviens pas toi-même ? Eriol.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous intervenir tout court demande Kaho.

- Oh je suis désolée, je ne me suis pas présentée je suis Mélina K. Therryana B. Pour le moment je ne puis intervenir car je dois rester auprès de ma fille Aline qui est malade. C'est pour cela que je n'interviens pas moi-même. Cela fera un bon entraînement à Sarah qui se doit de les développer. Pour vous répondre, mademoiselle, Eriol m'a aider à modifier le cours des choses.

- Modifier le cours des choses ? demande Kaho, c'est impossible.

- Oui si on est seul à intervenir... seulement quand une personne extérieur intervient c'est possible. Grâce à lui, mon mari est auprès de moi et pas là-bas.

- Là-bas ? demande Kaho.

- Tu t'étais donné tellement de mal pour changer tes cauchemars en rêves que je ne pouvais pas, ne pas intervenir.

- Merci fait simplement Mélina. Et puis, si j'interviens, c'est parce que j'aime beaucoup Sakura. Ses parents ont fait beaucoup pour moi aussi. Et puis, il est important pour Sarah de rencontrer, la personne qui a battu Clow Lead. « Ce que Clow Lead ne peut pas, quelqu'un qui battra Clow Lead le pourra ».

- Mais qui êtes-vous ? demande presque en criant Kaho. Pourquoi tant de familiarité ?

Tout le monde sursaute.

- Il a sauvé ma vie, celle de ma fille. C'est une amitié de 9 ans. Nous sommes restés un peu en contacts. Nous, nous sommes rencontré pour la première fois à Hogward , en Angleterre. Lors de mes études là-bas. J'y ai rencontré Eriol Hiragizawa qui m'a aidé à démêler un de mes sortilèges...

- Tu parles de la fois ou tu as réussi à te jeter un sort à toi même, qui a eut pour conséquence que tu sois invisible aux yeux d'un de tes camarades ?

- Oui quel merdier.

- Pourquoi étais-tu allé là-bas Eriol Kun ?

- Je voulais rencontrer l'héritière.

- L'héritière ?

- Mon nom de famille du côté maternel est KAY.

- AH ! dit-elle étonnée. Kay cette famille si...

- Exact Kaho.

Ils s'installèrent devant une tasse de thé, un chocolat chaud pour Mélina.

- Eriol-kun dit Mélina.

- Oui ?

- J'aimerais que tu ailles quand même au Japon.

- Mais je croyais que ta protégée était digne de confiance.

- Oui je sais, mais ce n'est pas de EUX que j'ai peur pour elle, mais de lui.

- Lui ?

- Celui qui est intervenu pendant le bal... tu étais encore là-bas je crois.

- Oui mais je n'ai pas pu entré. Un fait de ta volonté non ?

- Exact.

- Et bien celui, qui ce jour là s'en est prit à nous. Il est revenu.

- C'était un esprit que tu as fait disparaître...

- Oui mais il était en train de se réincarner.

- Comment çà ?

- Et bien, en fait son corps était déjà réincarné, mais son esprit était resté bloqué pour une raison que j'ignore. Mais en intervenant ce jour là, j'ai permis à son esprit de se réincarné. Donc il est de retour et ce n'est pas moi qu'il a pour cible, il s'agit de Sarah. Elle est plus faible que moi, et surtout beaucoup plus jeune. Elle ne possède pas TOUT ses pouvoirs ni acquis toutes les connaissances qu'elle doit avoir acquis.

- Donc tu veux que je la protège.

- J'aimerais que tu la préviennes si la juridiction n'est plus la même je ne voudrais pas qu'elle ai des surprises et qu'elle se retrouve avec des « pénalités » a cause qu'elle ignore qu'elle est la nature exacte de chacun de ses pouvoirs.

Eriol, ferme les yeux, pose son menton sur ses poings fermés. Il relève alors la tête et dit :

- C'est d'accord, je retourne là-bas.

- Eriol ? demande Kaho.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Kaho dit-il en lui faisant un sourire serein.

- Je te remercie Eriol. Je dois y aller.

- Qu'a donc ta fille ? tu es très inquiète je trouve.

- Ah... j'ai pourtant tout fait pour que çà ne se voit pas... Elle doit se faire opérer incessamment sous peu, et malheureusement le chirurgien est mort dans un accident de la route, la semaine dernière.

- N'y a t'il personne d'autre ?

- Pas pour ce genre d'opération, il était le seul. Et former un autre chirurgien prendrait au moins 10 ans. Ma fille n'a que 6 mois à vivre au maximum.

Elle passe la porte, et Eriol dit :

- Attend Mélina !

Il ouvre la porte à la volée tout de suite derrière. Mais la jeune femme aux yeux verts avait déjà disparu.

- Bien Mélina je vais faire ce que je peux.

**Fin du chapitre 1**


	3. Chapitre 2

**Chapitre 2 : l'arrivée**

Sarah est inquiète. C'est la première fois qu'elle va à Tokyo sans son frère. Il a été rappelé par ses parents pour quelque chose d'important. Elle commence à avoir des larmes qui lui montent aux yeux en pensant qu'elle n'avait pas pu voir leur parent depuis plus d'un an.

Elle pénètre dans le hall de l'aéroport. Elle soupire en pensant que Mélina l'avait envoyé ici pour deux missions importantes, la première était de surveiller. Et la deuxième est inscrite sur un papier glissé dans une enveloppe.

Cette jeune fille est petite pour son âge et elle est en avance sur son âge. Enfin du moins le pense t'on. Elle a les cheveux blonds qui lui arrivent aux épaules, remonté en une queue de cheval, quelques mèches roses . Des yeux verts pétillant, un sourire jusqu'aux lèvres à l'idée de la liberté d'action qu'elle possède. Car chez ses parents elle ne doit pas sortir de la résidence, et avec Mélina elle ne peut pas trop en sortir sauf si elle est accompagnée ou surveillée. Finalement sa mère et Mélina étaient semblables. Elle ! plus tard ! elle tachera d'être beaucoup plus libertine envers ses futurs enfants...

Un visage apparut à l'imagination de Sarah et elle rougit jusqu'aux racines. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle balaie cette idée d'un geste de la main, car « c'est impossible ».

Elle tire sa valise droit devant elle quand elle entend :

- SARAAAAAAAH !

Elle tourne la tête et elle voit Thélio le meilleur ami de son frère. Il arrive en courant devant elle et lui dit :

- Et bien, tu passes devant moi sans me voir, et en plus tu étais rouge comme une tomate ! à quoi pensais-tu donc ? quelque chose d'obscène.

- Çà va pas ! j'étais perdu dans mes songes. Et que fais tu là Thélio ?

- C'est gentil... çà fait plaisir. Je suis ton chevalier servant et je suis venu te chercher.

L'air abattu, il se retourne et va pour s'en aller, Sarah lâche sa valise et vient s'accrocher à son bras. Les joues rosées elle lui dit gentiment :

- Bah comment tu as su que je venais ? C'est gentils.

Elle tire sur son bras et l'embrasse sur la joue.

- Ton frère... merci.

- Lui aussi est un peu intimidé.

- Oni Chan ? demande t'elle étonnée.

- Est ce que tu peux me lâcher le bras maintenant ?

Elle réfléchit et dit avec un grand sourire :

- Non j'ai pas envie.

- Tu veux qu'on campe à l'aéroport sans doute.

- Euh non...

- Alors lâche mon bras s'il te plait, je pourrais pas prendre tes sacs si non.

Déçue elle lâche le bras. Il s'avance pour prendre sa valise.

- Mon vélo est là-bas.

- Ton vélo ? mais comment on va faire ?

- On va se débrouiller et improviser.

Ils arrivent devant le vélo et il déclare tout à coup :

- Je lui ai mis une sorte de petite remorque. Tiens regarde.

Il pose la valise de Sarah dedans et tant le bras en lui disant :

- Ton sac à dos s'il te plait.

- Je peux le garder.

- Non non vas-y. donne-le.

Elle posa son sac à dos et lui tend.

Ensuite il sangla tout çà. Et il arriva au niveau de l'arrière. Il écarta les cales et lui dit :

- Je suis désolé je n'ai pas de porte bagage pour que tu puisses t'y mettre. Tu devras rester en équilibre.

- C'est pas grave.

- Mais tu es en jupe, avec le vent on risque de tout voir.

- Oh ne t'inquiètes pas ! regarde.

Elle remonte un peu sa jupe, et elle montre qu'elle a un cycliste dessous. Elle relève la tête et voit qu'il est un peu rouge. Elle rigole un peu et lui dit :

- Pourquoi tu rougis ? j'ai juste relevé un peu ma jupe...

- Pour rien. Allons-y ma mère nous attend.

- Ta mère ?

- Oui tu dors à la maison, tout objection est inutile.

- Mais...

Il monte sur son vélo, et invite Sarah à en faire autant. Il commence à avancer, au début un peu difficilement à cause du poids des bagages. Mais une fois la vitesse prit çà allait beaucoup mieux.

L'arrivée de Thélio et Sarah faillit se solder par une arrivée dans les poubelles. Car la remarquable remorque de Thélio était lourde et dépourvue de freins. Or, les freins à l'origine neuf à cause des freinages fréquent du petit voyage, se sont retrouvés hors service, et Thélio dut utiliser ses semelles pour ne pas qu'ils atterrissent dans les ordures.

Sarah s'était cramponnée à lui, et faillit l'étrangler en se serrant contre lui.

- On est arrivé, tu peux ouvrir les yeux Sarah.

Elle ouvre un œil, puis le deuxième et enfin elle lâche l'étreinte qu'elle fait au cou de Thélio.

- Désolée, j'ai eu peur.

- C'est rien.

Elle descend du vélo, Thélio en fait de même. Il enlève les affaires de Sarah et les rentre à l'intérieur. Sarah entre, elle connaît déjà bien la mère de Thélio, mais elle n'avait pas rencontré souvent son père. Elle le trouvait un peu étrange. Toujours habillé en sombre ou de manière décalé. Comme si il vivait dans un monde différent. Son père était d'origine anglaise.

Thélio a pour parent, une japonaise Mashiko et son père est anglais ce qui donne un métissage assez particulier car le jeune garçon a des yeux bleus et la forme des yeux est européenne légèrement bridés, il a des cheveux noirs de jais. Il est toujours souriant avec ses amis, mais peut être beaucoup plus réservé en ce qui concerne ceux qui n'entre pas dans son cercle d'amis limités. Sarah a exactement le même mode de fonctionnement. Elle ne sourit qu'à ceux qu'elle connaît. Si non son visage est ni triste, ni souriant, il est simplement impénétrable. Elle sait dès les premiers contacts, si elle va apprécier la personne en face d'elle. Cela fait déjà quelques années qu'ils se connaissent. Thélio se rappelle de cette première rencontre.

**- - - - - - - - Début du flash - - - - - - - -**

**Ecole du quartier de Jyuban.**

- Je vous présente Anthony, il a 8 ans et fera parti de votre classe.

Le jeune garçon va s'asseoir à une table libre. Juste à côté d'un garçon au cheveux de jais et aux yeux bleus. Anthony a les yeux verts, les cheveux coupé aux carré. Il réfléchit en permanence.

**A la récréation.**

- Je m'appelle Thélio Williamson.

- Moi c'est Anthony K. Thérryanna.

Anthony tourne la tête à droite puis à gauche.

- Tu cherches quelque chose ?

- Ma petite sœur.

- Comment elle est ?

- Fâchée je suppose.

- Çà m'aide pour la reconnaître.

- Hum pardon, il était pas prévu qu'on me fasse passé en CM2, et ma sœur s'est démenée pour passer en CE2 pour être dans ma classe. Et moi je passe en CM2... Pour la description, tu cherche une petite fille avec deux couettes, blondinette, les yeux verts, elle a quelques mèches roses.

Il regarde près d'un escalier

- Ah là-bas.

Ils s'approchent.

- Sarah ?

La petite fille relève la tête les yeux pétillant de larmes non encore coulées, elle est assise par terre, et a ramené ses genoux devant elle, quand elle voit son frère elle dit tout en lui sautant au cou :

- Oni Chan !

Il cajole sa petite sœur et lui demande :

- çà a été si dure que çà ?

- t'avais promis qu'on serait ensemble ! et c'est pas le cas.

- Je suis désolé vraiment ! je ne l'ai pas fait exprès.

Thélio observe le duo qui se ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux.

- Sarah je te présente un camarade de classe, Thélio Williamson.

Sarah se décroche de son frère et alors qu'elle essuie ses yeux elle dit :

- Tu as des origines européennes non ?

- Oui mon père est anglais.

- Je m'appelle Sarah K. Therryana. Enchantée Thélio !

**- - - - - - - - Fin du flash - - - - - - - -**

Après çà, Anthony et Thélio étaient devenu inséparable. Thélio n'était pas du tout gêné par la petite sœur de son meilleur ami, car il l'aime beaucoup. Cela donnait un trio inséparable quand ils étaient réunis. Aujourd'hui Sarah avait 10 ans, et lui 15.

Ils dînent tous les trois, Thélio laisse son lit et dort sur un lit d'appoint à côté malgré les « pas d'accord » de Sarah. Cette dernière épuisée par le voyage s'endort presque immédiatement. Alors que Thélio n'arrive pas à s'endormir. Il se lève et observe Sarah qui dort la bouche entre ouverte, les bras et les jambes écartés en dehors des couvertures. Elle est éclairée par la lune. A un moment donné, il voit une ombre passé sur son visage d'enfant, qui a pour conséquence de faire ce dernier se contracter laissant une dimension diamétralement opposée, un visage fermé et crispé. Des petits spasmes répétitif apparaissent une larme coule sur son visage d'enfant, des mots prononcés à la hâte, et enfin un cris strident mais bas, faisant accélérer sa respiration. Thélio prend la décision de la calmer. Il la prend dans ses bras et la berce, comme il avait vu son frère le faire si souvent quand elle faisait un cauchemar.

Enfin ses tremblements s'estompent, et ils s'endorment comme çà.

**Fin du chapitre 2**


	4. Chapitre 3

**« Révélation »  
de petite lady **

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages de Clamp ne m'appartiennent pas, ainsi que tous les autres personnages qui pourrait apparaître et appartenir à un autre auteur. Mais Sarah, Thélio, Mélina, Anthony, Aline et compagnie sont ma propriété.

**Chapitre 3 : l'appel du cœur.**

**En Chine**

- Mère.

- Oui Shaolan ?

- J'aimerais que vous me donniez l'autorisation...

- De retourner à Tokyo ? pour épauler votre amie ? finit sa mère.

Il rougit légèrement et dit :

- C'est exact Mère.

Sa mère se tourne et regarde à l'extérieur comme absorbé, son regard perdu dans le coucher de soleil.

- Mère tente le jeune garçon.

Sur le visage de la dame au teint cireux ont pouvait voir une anxiété. Elle aussi elle l'a fait « ce rêve » et elle sait également les implications et conséquences sur la jeune fille qu'elle avait rencontré une fois seulement. Elle avait tout de suite remarqué le grand potentiel de Sakura. Elle se décida enfin à dire :

- Bien Shaolan, tu peux y aller. Mais je voudrais que tu sois très prudent et fait ton maximum pour ton amie.

- Oui mère.

- Mais surtout promet moi d'être prudent.

**Tokyo, deux jours plus tard.**

- Dring Dring !

- J'arrive, j'arrive !

La jeune fille ouvre la porte, elle ne réagit pas tout de suite puis finit par dire :

- Shaolan ?

- Oui.

- Tu es revenu ?

- Oui.

- Comment çà se fait ?

- Et bien... tu n'es pas content de me voir ?

- Mais si...

- Je suppose que ta famille est là ? on se verra demain si tu veux.

- Non non, je peux sortir un peu.

Elle rentre une minute, enfile un veste chaude, hurle dans les escaliers :

- ONI CHAN ! JE SORS UN PEU !

Ils se dirigent vers le parc du Pingouin. Ils n'osent pas se toucher, pourtant une année s'est écoulé depuis le départ de Shaolan, ils ont beaucoup correspondu. Et là, ils sont plongés dans le silence, sans doute dut à la gène, ou alors le « rêve » les minait il tous les deux.

Une bourrasque de vent fit, la jupe longue se gonfler un peu et comme le vent ne baisse toujours pas, une peur la tenaille. Sa main cherche et trouve instinctivement celle de Shaolan. Ils se serrent l'un contre l'autre, et ferment les yeux. Car la rafale de vent s'est transformer en rafale de sable. Une sensation étrange les envahis, comme si ils étaient paralysés, peut-être étaient-ils en train d'être ensevelis vivant ? impossible ! pensèrent-ils tous les deux. Sakura dit :

- Clé du pouv...

Elle tousse car elle a ingurgité une bonne partie de sable... Tout à coup, alors qu'ils ont tout deux encore les yeux fermés. Ils ressentent un pouvoir immense qui leur donne une sensation d'apaisement. Ils s'évanouissent. Une lumière devant les yeux, dorée, rassurante, les yeux de Shaolan s'entrouvrent il a l'impression de voir quelqu'un puis, ils les referment à cause de la lumière trop éblouissante. Il les rouvre enfin, mais plus personne. Ou peut-être était-ce une impression ? Shaolan regarde Sakura toujours évanouie. Il la porte et va s'asseoir sur un banc et l'allonge en lui faisant reposer la tête sur ses genoux. Il lui touche alors la joue, la chaleur qui s'en dégage le rassure, puis une main se pose sur sa main, et Sakura se réveille.

- Shaolan ?

- Oui.

- Que s'est il passé ? je me suis évanouie, j'ai fait un drôle de rêve.

- Ce n'était pas un rêve malheureusement dit-il en détournant le regard.

Sakura se relève, mais sent sa tête lui tourner, elle plisse les yeux comme pour chercher son équilibre. Shaolan lui dit :

- Reste encore allongé.

Elle obtempère. Elle regarde Shaolan, qui la fixe lui aussi. Ils restent un moment comme çà, avant que Sakura lui demande :

- Pourquoi dis-tu que ce n'étais pas un rêve ?

- Glisse tes mains dans ta poche et ressort là.

Elle effectue sans comprendre et elle dit :

- Du sable...

- On voulait nous étouffer sous le sable dit-il.

- Comment on s'en est sorti ?

- Quelqu'un est intervenu mais j'ignore qui. J'ai vu une lumière et le temps que je cligne des yeux, la personne avait disparut.

La main de Sakura tremble, il le sent. Il la sert encore plus fort, pour la rassurer et se rassurer lui-même.

Sakura finit par s'asseoir à côté de Shaolan. La main cramponné à la sienne. Finalement Shaolan :

- Ne t'inquiètes pas et puis tu connais la formule qui te rend invincible pas vrai ?

- Tout ira bien ! dit la jeune fille spontanément.

Il la ramène jusqu'à chez elle, juste devant la porte. Il se serrent dans les bras de l'un de l'autre comme pour se donner du courage.

Sakura pénètre dans la maison, et monte directement dans sa chambre. Elle prend une douche pour chasser tout ce sable incrusté partout. Elle passe son pyjama. Elle s'approche de Kero mais voyant qu'il dort en rêvant :

- Encore pudding ! encore gâteaux chocolat ! crème caramel ! encore, encore, encore !

Elle ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Alors que ses yeux s'humidifient peu à peu. Elle ignore pourquoi elle pleure, mais c'est plus fort qu'elle. Elle veut descendre pour manger quelque chose. Elle ouvre la porte et devant elle se trouve Yué.

- Yué...

- Pourquoi pleures-tu Sakura ?

- Je sais pas...

- Je peux entrer ?

- Oui.

Elle recule pour le laisser passer. Ferme la porte derrière lui, puis s'assoit sur son lit

- J'ai ressenti une forte énergie commence Yué, pas néfaste mais bénéfique.

- Shaolan l'a ressentit lui aussi, moi aussi un peu avant de m'évanouir.

- T'évanouir ? pourquoi ? comment ?

- Avec Shaolan on a faillit être ensevelit sous une tonne de sable. Il a dit que nous aurions pu mourir, si cette puissance n'était pas intervenu.

- Je n'ai pas senti de présence néfaste dit-il anxieux. Tu n'as pas essayé d'utiliser la clé ?

- Si mais comme y'avait plein de sables j'ai faillit m'étouffer.

- Çà va mieux, dit-elle doucement. Je suis fatiguée.

- Oui repose toi dit-il tout en lui posant une main apaisante sur l'épaule, pour lui donner du courage.

Elle s'allonge, toujours un peu tremblante, il la veille jusqu'à ce que le sommeil la gagne puis il sort de la chambre, et referme la porte. Il se retransforme en Yukito et devant-lui, Toya.

- Sakura et Shaolan ont été attaqué, mais « il » n'a pas senti leur présence.

- Ah la la que se passe t'il encore ! grrrr

- Ne t'inquiète pas déclare Yukito, « il » a dit qu'il la protégerait et veillerait sur elle.

- Elle était avec ce morveux ?

- Sakura l'aime beaucoup dit Yukito.

- Mouais, je sais et c'est çà qui m'embête. Enfin je devrais me sentir rassurer puisqu'il veut la protéger.

**Fin du chapitre 3**


	5. Chapitre 4

**« Révélation »  
de petite lady **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Clamp ne m'appartiennent pas, ainsi que tous les autres personnages qui pourrait apparaître et appartenir à un autre auteur. Mais Sarah, Thélio, Mélina, Anthony, Aline et compagnie sont ma propriété.**

**Chapitre 4 : La rentrée**

Nous voilà de retour à Tomoéda s'exclame une jeune fille enjouée.

Oui Nakuru, dit un jeune garçon d'environ 12 ans.

Ils avancent vers la sortie de l'aéroport à 6h30 du matin. Ils prennent un taxi qui les dépose devant une villa de taille « ordinaire ».

Voilà donc ou nous allons séjourner Eriol ? demande Nakuru.

C'est exact. La maison de Clow ayant été détruite lors de la construction du parc d'attraction.

Oui c'est vrai.

Ils pénètrent dans la maison, tout y a été installé selon les volontés d'Eriol, car bien que sa décision de venir datait de plus d'une semaine cela avait nécessité quelques préparatifs. Il n'avait pas prévenu Sakura de sa présence. Il veut lui faire la surprise. Bien entendue, elle se douterait certainement de quelques chose, mais il lui cacherait la vérité tant qu'il le pourra.

Nakuru après avoir fait le tour de toutes les pièces comme un enfant avide de découverte elle vient s'effondrer de fatigue sur le canapé à côté de Spinel. Tandis qu'Eriol prend place dans un grand fauteuil rouge identique à celui de Clow Lead. Au bout d'un heure à réfléchir sur comment agir, il se décide à se préparer. Nakuru dort affalée sur le canapé, Spinel aussi dort sur un coin du canapé.

 pas la peine de les réveiller. Je vais y aller seul pour aujourd'hui. Quand même ce rêve est terrifiant…

L'uniforme a un peu changer étant donné qu'ils sont en première année de collège. Si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, peut-être prendrait-il un plaisir à revoir Sakura mais là… enfin tout à l'heure il a décidé de ne rien laissé voir et de lui remonter le moral si elle ne va pas bien. Il se demande aussi qui peut bien être cette « fille » que Mélina Kay Thérryana a pu envoyer au Japon. Pour qu'elle lui confit une telle mission elle doit avoir une sacré puissance… intéressant.

Il sort de chez leur « nouvelle maison » à Tomoéda et il se dirige vers le collège. Il se trouve de l'autre côté du lycée Seijo.

- Qui êtes vous ? quelle est cette lumière qui vous entoure ?

La jeune personne enveloppée dans un drap couleur lavandes regarde en direction de la voix et elle lui répond :

- Je suis... je suis quelqu'un de gentils, je ne veux pas de mal à personne.

A l'opposé une ombre elle est aussi sombre que la lumière qui entourait l'inconnue était blanche est sacrée et d'une lueur blanche.

- Et qui es tu toi ?

- Qui ose me poser cette question qui es tu toi d'abord pour oser intervenir ainsi dans la prophétie de destruction du monde ?

- La quoi ?? Je suis Card Captor Sakura ! le nouveau maître des cartes de Clow !

- Donc tu es l'héritière du savoir de Clow ? et bien alors tu as signé ta mort en intervenant ainsi car toutes personnes intervenant dans une prophétie de la sorte devra en payer le prix ! Que la faux te frappe en plein cœur !

La faux de cet inconnu tout de noir vêtu vient frapper la maîtresse des cartes...

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh !

- Qu'est ce qu'il y a Sakura ? demande la peluche jaune tout en regardant le réveil qui indique 6h30

Sakura reprend son souffle le rêve qu'elle vient de faire ce n'est pas possible pense t 'elle.

- Kéro j'ai fais un horrible cauchemar dedans il y avait cette ombre et cette lumière ! elle a dit que j'allais devoir mourir !

Je vois... çà fait combien de temps que tu le fais ?

Environ,…hum deux semaines.

Et c'est maintenant que tu m'en parles !!!

Mais avant je n'arrivais pas à m'en souvenir… je n'atteignais jamais la « fin ».

Etrange, pourtant moi je le faisais jusqu'au bout, quelqu'un de plus puissant que Sakura ? comment est-ce possible ? elle a battu même dépassé Clow Lead et a divisé ses pouvoirs en deux.

Ne t'en fais rien Sakura. Tu connais la formule magique.

Tout ira bien.

Sakura reste néanmoins songeuse elle s'habille, et descend déjeuner elle est toujours aussi concentrée, a t'elle point qu'elle n'entend pas et ne réagis pas quand son frère la traite d'hippopotame et de bulldozer. Elle s'assoit et déjeune.

Une fois prête elle dit : '

- J'y vais à ce soir.

Elle roule en direction de l'école et ne voit même pas Yukito sur le bas de la route et même lorsqu'il l'interpelle elle ne réagit pas, perdu dans ses pensées. Elle passe une fois de plus devant sa meilleure amie Tomoyo et de Shaolan sans les voir, machinalement elle enlève ses patins et met ses chaussures pour aller à la cérémonie d'ouverture de l'année scolaire.

Tomoyo s'approche et lui dit :

- Sakura qu'est ce qui se passe ? Tu es bien songeuse...

Aucune réaction.

- SAKURAAAA !!

Là Sakura se réveille en sursaut et elle regarde Tomoyo et Shaolan elle leur dit :

- Je vais mourir...

- QUOI !! firent tout les deux en même temps. Pourquoi tu dis une chose pareil ?

Le rêve que j'ai fait...

Shaolan détourne les yeux, Sakura s'en aperçoit.

2 heures plus tôt (6h30), chez les Williamson

Kyaaaaaaaaaaaah !!!!!

Sarah et Thélio se réveillent en sursaut le deuxième à cause du cris strident de Sarah. Ses yeux montrent une terreur, elle s'assoit rabat sur le bord du lit et ses bras au niveau de la poitrine comme pour arrêter le battement de son cœur qui bat beaucoup trop vite.

Sarah ? demande Thélio.

Il rougit de s'être endormis avec Sarah dans les bras. Puis il se souvient que c'était à cause du cauchemar de la demoiselle la veille. La jeune fille réussit enfin à se calmer et se tourne vers Thélio, et le regarde les larmes aux yeux, puis les larmes coulent finalement toute seules.

Sarah pourquoi pleures-tu ? demande t-il inquiet.

Mon cauchemar…articule t'elle avec difficulté.

Tu me le racontes ?

Non dit-elle doucement. Je préfère pas. Quand on les racontes les cauchemars ont plus de chance de se réaliser.

Ah bon répond-il avec une goutte de sueur.

C'est naïf les petites filles… se dit-il.

Sarah croit moyennement a sa théorie, c'était surtout pour éviter de « le » raconter. Ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le fait mais, cette fois-ci. C'était comme si c'était elle qui était la cible.

Qu'est ce qu'il fait dans son lit au fait ? il m'avait cédé la place… Thélio un pervers ? non pas possible…

Tu fais quoi dans le lit ?

Thélio rougit et fait une drôle de grimace.

Que dire ? que répondre à cette question ? j'espère qu'elle va pas croire que je suis un pervers !

Hier soir tu as fait un cauchemar, ton visage était si crispé et tu tressautait. Je t'ai pris dans mes bras pour te calmer. Gomenasaï… j'aurais pas dut je suis désolé. Mais tu avais l'air si troublé et j'avais déjà vu ton frère le faire.

 Il m'a prit dans ses bras pour me calmer ? c'est gentleman… un peu indécent aussi un peu.

Il la regarde et la fixe. Elle se sent un peu rougir et répond :

Alors merci.

Elle sent que ses yeux se ferme un peu. C'est beaucoup trop tôt pour elle 6h30 elle finit par lui dire :

Je suis désolée de t'avoir réveillé.

C'est rien. Tu devrais dormir encore un peu.

Et toi ?

Je vais aller voir mon père avant qu'il ne parte.

Thélio se lève.

Oh faut que j'aille lui dire bonjour.

Elle commence à se lever, Thélio la force à s'allonger.

Tu le verras ce soir.

Ce soir ? mais je rentre à la maison ce soir.

Non. Tu restes encore ici.

Mais… mais…

Sarah finit par obtempérer et s'allonge, quelques minutes plus tard elle dort.

Thélio descend voir son père. Puis il monte prendre une douche puis va dans la salle en face de sa chambre et regarde l'étendu des travaux à faire pour en faire une chambre d'ami. Il prend un petit carnet et note plein de choses. Il ne peut pas se changer car Sarah dort toujours dans sa chambre.

La salle est une pièce avec une grande fenêtre et un petit balcon, seulement, quand ils avaient acheté cette maison, cette ancienne chambre avait subit pas mal de dommage suite à un incendie suite à un tremblement de terre. Quand ils étaient venu emménager dans le quartier, ils l'avaient utilisé comme fourre-tout avec comme objectif d'en faire une chambre d'ami par la suite. Seulement depuis deux ans, ils n'avaient pas trouvé le temps, ni son père, ni lui pour s'attaquer à la mise en conformité et surtout au réaménagement de cette chambre.

Thélio voit en la présence de Sarah une occasion de se bouger. Pour lui faire une jolie chambre le temps qu'elle resterait ici. Son principal argument auprès de ses parents ce matin était :

une jeune fille a besoin d'un espace à elle, et il n'est pas convenable qu'elle dorme dans la même chambre qu'un jeune homme

pourquoi tu compte lui sauter dessus ? lança le père du jeune homme.

Thélio s'était sentit rougir, ses parents auraient-ils compris les sentiments qu'il avait pour la jeune demoiselle ?

- père !

Bon avait déclaré son père. Cela dit, tu as raison, occupe toi donc des travaux. Tu as carte blanche.

C'est vrai ?

Oui. Mais souviens-toi que c'est une chambre d'ami, par une chambre juste pour la petite, alors oubli les nounours sur la tapisserie.

Nounours ? dit-il incrédule. Je n'avais aucune envie de nounours pour la tapisserie. Et puis Sarah, préfère les vrai Teddy bear aux ours sur les tapisseries.

Enfin le voilà, donc en train de prendre des mesures. Une heure plus tard il constate qu'on l'observe, il se retourne et voit là, Sarah à moitié réveillée :

Qu'est ce que tu fais ? demanda t'elle.

Oh rien.

Il cache son carnet dans la main.

Ah bon… répond Sarah d'une voix ensommeillée.

Il la force à sortir de cette « chambre » et il la pousse dans la salle de bain. En lui donnant des serviettes propres. Sarah encore trop endormie ne réagit pas et obtempère passivement (ce qui est très rare chez elle). Pendant qu'elle est dans la douche, Thélio en profite pour aller s'habiller. Le problème se pose à Sarah quand elle réalise qu'elle n'a pas de quoi se changer dans la salle de bain.

Au bout de dix minutes de réflexions intensives, elle prend une grande serviette qu'elle entour d'elle. Elle sort de la salle de bain en tournant la tête à droite et à gauche. Elle espère que Thélio est descendu.

Elle frappe à la porte de la chambre de Thélio au cas ou, et il ouvre la porte. Il la regarde étonné. Sarah rougie jusqu'à la racine des cheveux. Il s'écarte pour la laisser entrer.

il a l'intention de rester quand je vais me changer ?

Il va dans un coin de la chambre et pose sur le lit une pile de vêtement.

C'est ton uniforme. Ma mère la cousu pour toi. Je vais te laisser te changer.

Il sort de la chambre. Il a joué la comédie, celui qui n'est pas troublé par la présence d'une fille en serviette de bain. En fait il n'en est rien son cœur avait au moins fait le tour la planète en une seconde. Il aurait dut savoir qu'elle n'avait pas prit de changes, d'ailleurs c'est normal car il l'a carrément poussé dans la salle de bain. Il finit par soupirer un bon coup pour se calmer avant de descendre.

Dans la chambre.

çà ne lui a rien fait ! qu'est ce que j'espérais au fond ? qu'un garçon de 15 ans ait des sentiments ou qu'il soit troublé par ma tenue ? après tout je n'ai que « 10 ans ».

Elle s'habille rapidement, la jupe est un peu longue mais le reste lui va parfaitement. Elle descend les escaliers. Et elle trouve non pas la mère de Thélio en train de préparer le petit déjeuner mais Thélio lui-même.

La voyant arrivé il lui dit :

Chocolat chaud c'est ? avec toast çà te va ?

C'est parfait.

Comme il est presque l'heure de se mettre en route, Thélio présente à Sarah un cartable tout neuf.

Que ?

Pour tes affaires scolaires, ma mère les a acheté aussi. On s'est occupé des dernières formalité, celle dont ta tutrice ne pouvait pas se charger à distance. Au fait c'est qui ta « tutrice » ? tu as encore tes parents non ?

Oui mais comme on est pas souvent chez eux, ils habitent loin, alors il a été prévu qu'elle soit notre tutrice pour simplifier les formalités.

Je vois, et pourquoi tu peux pas voir souvent tes parents ?

Gros problèmes familiaux déclare Sarah sans ciller.

Ah d'accord, c'est chiant çà.

Oui très dit-elle songeuse.

Ils se dirigent vers le collège et le lycée. Les deux battisses sont l'une à côté de l'autre. Elle regarde Thélio s'engouffrer dans le lycée, tandis qu'elle prend son courage à deux mains pour pénétrer dans son collège.

C'est la cérémonie de début d'année, le proviseur effectue son discourt de bienvenue. Ce dernier est long rébarbatif et insipide, pour ceux qui étaient déjà là les années précédente il est répétitif.

Une fois ce long discours, tous les élèves se dirigent vers leur salle respective. Sarah fait de même, enfin elle essaie de trouver son chemin. Un jeune garçon l'accoste et lui dit :

Bonjour, vous devez être la protégée de Mélina chan ?

Sarah le regarde avec méfiance.

Qui êtes vous ?

Eriol Hiragizawa. J'ai rencontré Mélina Thérryana il y a quelques temps déjà. Quel est votre nom ?

Ils sont tout les deux immobiles dans le foule comme si le temps n'avait aucune prise sur eux. Quelqu'un d'extérieur les trouverais en anachronisme total. Toujours un peu méfiante elle dit :

Sarah K Thérryana.

Enchanté.

Sarah sait qu'il est puissant, elle l'a sentit dès qu'il lui avait frôlé l'épaule. Une impression étrange s'insinue en elle et la persuade qu'elle le connaît, qu'elle l'a déjà croisé, pourtant…

Voudriez vous qu'on aille en classe ensemble ?

Avec plaisir répond elle joyeusement

Une fois arrivée dans la classe, Sarah sent bien d'autre puissances, elle avait appris à dissimuler sa puissance aussi s'y attela t'elle dès son entrevue avec ce Eriol Hiragizawa.

Sarah s'installe aux deuxième rang près de la fenêtre. La cloche sonne, la classe peut commencer.

Fin du chapitre


	6. Chapitre 5

**« Révélation »  
de petite lady **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Clamp ne m'appartiennent pas, ainsi que tous les autres personnages qui pourrait apparaître et appartenir à un autre auteur. Mais Sarah, Thélio, Mélina, Anthony, Aline et compagnie sont ma propriété.**

**Chapitre 5 : rencontre**

A dix heure.

Eriol Kun ? dit une fille. Tu es revenu ?

Comme tu le vois Sakura-chan. Comment vas tu ? Tu n'as pas l'air bien.

Non, non çà va !

Ohayo Hiragizawa Kun.

Ohayo gozaimasu Daidouji chan.

Ohayo Shaolan kun dit Eriol avec un grand sourire.

Ohayo …

C'est amusant déclare Tomoyo, nous n'avons pas été beaucoup séparé. Regardez y'a Yamagizawa-kun , Chiharu-chan, Rika-chan, Naoko-chan… mais il y a aussi des tête nouvelles. Notamment cette jeune fille qui est devant Sakura.

Sarah tourne la tête vers le groupe à ce moment là vers eux. Ayant une drôle d'impression. Elle se lève, fait un petit signe en leur direction et va vers la sortie de la salle. Un gars du lycée se présente au même moment juste à la porte, elle lui fait un sourire puis lui demande :

Que fais-tu là Thélio kun ?

Je t'ai pris par erreur ton bento de ce midi. Donc je te l'apporte. On sélectionne l'équipe de foot à midi et je ne veux pas manquer çà.

Ah… bonne chance fait Sarah en lui faisant un grand sourire.

Elle le regarde partir, mais c'est un visage fermé avec presque les larmes aux yeux quand elle se rassoit à sa place. Elle pose son bento sur la table puis le met dans son sac.

Le petit groupe avait suivit des yeux la jeune fille aux cheveux blond et roses, Sarah fait semblant de ne pas sentir leur regard sur elle, mais par contre elle entend très bien les remarques d'autres. Ils disent :

Tu as vu, maintenant ils mettent des bébés dans notre classe !

Tu vas voir, il va falloir lui changer ses couches.

Sarah se dit a elle même :

Calme, zen, si non je vais faire un massacre. Il ne faut pas que je m'énerve si non ils vont tout de suite sentir ma puissance.

Même armée de toutes les bonnes résolutions du monde elle fait juste un petit geste de son index, et les feuilles du bureau des personnes aux paroles méchantes et injustes, glissent de leur table, le stylo d'un des gars coule alors qu'il est en train d'écrire une bêtise. Personne n'a rien remarqué que c'était elle sauf Eriol, qui regarde Sarah d'un air amusé.

je sens que cette petite demoiselle, n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire. Comme Mélina à Hogward. Mais elle semble aussi un peu plus « joyeuse » et spontanée que sa tutrice… elle semble se permettre d'avantage de « vengeance » contre les sans pouvoirs, sans pour autant leur faire des trucs méchants.

Finalement, la cloche sonne et annonce la reprise des cours. Deux professeurs entre dans la salle et l'un d'eux qui est leur professeur principal déclare :

Bon cette heure est réservée, à l'initiation à une langue étrangère.

Déjà un brouhaha dans la classe se fait entendre.

Un peu de silence. Je vous présente le professeur Arthur Florence qui est ici pour promouvoir le français. Vous aurez cours avec Monsieur Florence deux heures par semaines cette année.

Sarah qui était jusque là un peu ailleurs, lève la tête et regarde les deux professeurs. Elle se dit :

Hasard ? coïncidence ?

Elle secoue la tête négativement.

Certainement Mélina… pour que je n'ai pas trop le mal du pays… c'est pas la France qui va me manquer mais mon frère…

… ces heures se passent ce jour même, de 10 à 12 (lundi). Donc je vais vous laisser faire connaissance avec votre nouveau professeur.

Le professeur principal sort de la salle.

Bon, je me présente je suis Arthur FLORENCE, j'enseigne d'habitude en université, mais connaissant le japonais, et c'était plutôt amusant cette perspective de changer d'environnement j'ai accepté. C'est un professeur remplaçant, qui m'a proposé ce poste. Enfin voilà. Je vois qu'il y a quelques européen dans la classe qui viennent de divers pays. Eriol Hiragizawa.

Oui professeur dit tout en se levant Eriol.

Quel est le pays d'ou vous venez ? ce n'est pas précisé sur la liste.

Je viens d'Angleterre.

Bien. Sarah K. Thérryana.

Oui monsieur dit Sarah en se relevant moi qui voulais être discrète c'est fichus râle t'elle dans sa tête J'étais en Angleterre ces derniers mois, mais je suis originaire de France.

Super ! s'exclame le jeune professeur.

Des gouttes de sueurs apparaissent sur le front de Sarah.

Mélina je vais t'étrangler.

Est-ce que vous pourriez traduire ce texte en Japonais.

Grrrrrr

Oui professeur dit elle tout sourire en saisissant le texte.

Elle s'exécute et le traduit. Il s'agit d'une fable de LAFONTAINE, celle du corbeau et du renard.

Vive les cours particuliers de Japonais donné par Maman et Mélina. Pfffff. Je comprends mieux pourquoi Mélina a tant insisté pour que je révise le Japonais et m'entraîne à la traduction.

Mademoiselle, connaissez vous cet auteur.

Oui monsieur, c'était un poète qui par le biais de ses poèmes (…) critiquait, il donnait une moral.

L'heure était déjà bien avancée quand Sarah pu enfin arrêter de parler… Elle a l'impression d'avoir parlé pour dix siècles au moins !

Quand la cloche sonne enfin la fin de la matinée, Sarah sort et va s'asseoir près d'un arbre. Elle ferme les yeux.

Therryana Chan fait une voix.

Sarah ouvre les yeux, elle voit devant elle plusieurs personnes, la luminosité est telle que ses yeux ont du mal à s'habituer. Enfin elle y voit plus net, elle dit :

Hiragizawa-kun ?

Exact. Vous avez retenu mon nom alors qu'on ne s'est parlé qu'une minute ce matin.

Oh… vous pouvez me tutoyer dit Sarah dans un ultime effort pour parler.

Bien, tu peux m'appeler Eriol toi aussi. Je te présente : Sakura Kinomoto, Tomoyo Daïdouji et Shaolan Li.

Sarah se relève avec difficulté et dit :

Enchantée.

Sarah-Chan dit Tomoyo. Il y a une raison particulière pour que ta jupe soit si longue ?

C'est à dire que je suis arrivée hier, et c'est la mère de Thélio qui a préparé mon uniforme, mais elle n'a pas eu le temps de faire les retouches pour qu'il tombe mieux.

Si tu veux je peux t'arranger çà tout à l'heure.

Je ne veux pas déranger fait Sarah.

Ne t'inquiète pas la rassure Sakura. Tomoyo est né avec une caméra à la main droite des ciseaux, du fil et une aiguille à la main gauche.

Ah bon ?

Ma passion c'est de faire des costumes et de filmer Sakura avec. HA HA AHA !

Un peu effrayante cette fille…

Tu habites toute seule ? demande Sakura.

Non chez des amis.

Sarah regarde un par un chacun des protagonistes du groupe, la fille du nom de Sakura a des cheveux châtains coupé au carré et des yeux verts. Tomoyo a de longs cheveux noirs attachés en tresse, des yeux violets. Eriol est un jeune garçon aux cheveux noir des yeux violet. Ils ont tout les trois un sourire bienveillant et gentil. Le deuxième garçon du nom de Shaolan, fait la tête, il ne semble pas apprécier Sarah. Quand Sarah insiste sur lui il fait encore plus la tête.

Chacun s'installe par terre et commence à manger leur bento. Sarah s'attend à découvrir un repas japonais, mais au lieu de çà, ce sont des sandwichs anglais à l'intérieur, sans doute Thélio craignait il le trop rapide dépaysement. En pensant que c'est Thélio qui a fait son repas, elle rougis légèrement.

L'après-midi se passe calmement, Sarah peut donc reposer un peu sa gorge, c'est loin d'être amusant de traduire un texte.

Le soir Sakura, Sarah et Shaolan font un bout de chemin ensemble dans un silence d'outre tombe, l'ambiance donnée par Shaolan n'est pas propice pour les confidences aussi d'un commun accord silencieux, Sakura et Sarah décident de discuter une fois le jeune garçon sur une autre route. Une fois la bifurcation effectuée Sakura dit :

Désolée, mon petit ami n'aime pas trop les étrangers.

Ah bon ? je mors pas pourtant !

Hi hi.

Alors, c'est bien l'Angleterre et la France ?

Oui j'aime beaucoup la France, sans doute parce que ma mère est française. Mais j'ai un petit attachement à l'Angleterre.

Pourquoi ? tout à l'heure tu as dit que ton père était d'origine Américaine.

Je sais, je ne me l'explique pas. Peut-être parce que ma mère y a un attachement particulier.

Un attachement particulier ?

Son premier et grand amour était anglais.

Son grand amour n'est pas ton père ? demande t'elle étonnée.

Je fais parti d'une famille recomposée…

Qu'est devenu ce grand amour ?

Il est mort. Mais je n'en sais pas plus, ma mère ne parle jamais de çà avec nous. Et toi Sakura ? quelle est la composition de ta famille ?

Oh moi, j'ai mon père qui est professeur d'Archéologie et mon frère.

Et ta mère ? demande Sarah tout en faisant une drôle de grimace.

Elle est décédée quand j'étais petite…

Je suis désolée ! ajoute rapidement Sarah.

C'est pas grave mon frère et mon père en parlent souvent donc je suis pas triste.

Ah d'accord.

A l'approche d'un carrefour, Sarah déclare :

Faisons attention en traversant. La route est mouillée. Ce serait dommage de glisser…

Oui dit Sakura.

En attendant, Tomoyo-Chan est très gentille d'avoir ajustée ma jupe. Enfin çà n'empêche pas les remarques comme quoi je suis un bébé mais bon…

C'est chiant çà, si tu me dis qui c'est je leur casse la figure !

Hi Hi HI ! Je crois que si je le disais à Thélio lui aussi dirait je genre de chose.

Thélio est ton petit ami ?

Non, mais… j'aimerais bien qu'il le devienne ! mais c'est impossible…

Ah bon pourquoi ?

Les choses de la vie…

Elles attendent que le petit bonhomme soit vert pour traverser. Une fois vert, elles traversent doucement tout en discutant et en rigolant. A environ 100 m de là, un camion dont le pneu à éclaté freine de toute ses forces, il va en direction des deux jeunes filles. Les deux jeunes filles en question n'entendent rien du freinage du camion à cause du passage fréquent des voitures sur l'autre route. Elles réagissent au moment ou le camion se met à klaxonner tout en dérapant de plus belle. Sarah est la plus rapide à réagir en se jetant sur Sakura et l'entraînant sur le côté de la route. Mais la sécurité n'est pas encore acquise. Sakura est évanouie, Sarah se concentre malgré sa cheville endolorie, elle souhaite de tout son cœur que le camion arrive à s'arrêter. Inconsciemment elle fait se lever le vent, qui freine le camion et la télékinésie pour le stabiliser.

Pour Sarah c'est comme si le temps passe très lentement elle a l'impression que c'est finit. Dans un effort elle se lève, et réussit à tirer Sakura un peu plus loin dans un petit chemin transversal. A peine cet effort effectué, le camion vient se fracasser sur le mur devant lequel elle se trouvait a peine quelques minutes plus tôt. Sakura est toujours inconsciente. Sarah l'observe mais voit qu'elle n'est pas blessée outre mesure. Sarah se relève et va voir le camion, il a une partie qui prend feu mais le chauffeur ne semble pas dans l'habitacle sans doute avait il eu le temps d'en sortir. Sarah retourne vers Sakura, et essai de la réveiller. Enfin, Sakura se réveille.

Toya et Yukito n'ont rien vu de l'accident mais quand ils entendent dire :

Y'avait deux jeune fille en train de traverser au moment ou un camion qui dérapait a foncé sur elles, elles sont sans doute morte, les pauvres gamines.

Cela fait tilt dans la tête de Toya cela ne peut être que sa petite sœur. Ils vont en direction de l'endroit en question et ils voient que le camion est en feu à présent, les pompiers viennent d'arriver. Il regarde mais ne voit aucune trace de sa sœur, une peur au ventre le tenaille. Pourtant c'est bien elle, il vient d'apercevoir son sac.

Dans le chemin transversale. Sakura demande :

Que s'est-il passé ?

Tu te rappelles pas ? un camion qui faisait un dérapage non contrôlé nous a foncé dessus.

Ah si maintenant que tu le dis…

Comment te sens-tu Sakura-Chan. Tu as mal quelque part ?

Non, je crois que je n'ai rien.

Sarah regarde en direction de l'endroit d'ou elles venaient. Elle dit :

On ne peut pas sortir par là, le camion est en feu.

C'est toi qui m'a tiré jusque là ?

Hum oui.

Merci.

On devrait partir d'ici, çà va encore chauffé je pense. Pour peu que les flammes touchent les arbres à côté.

Sakura se lève difficilement, Sarah l'imite.

Allez on y va. On va tourner à droite là dit elle tout en montrant une transversale.

Ok.

Sarah cache autant qu'elle peut sa douleur à sa cheville, ainsi que le réveil de sa douleur au genou.

Et bien pour une première journée…

Elles tournent ensuite à droite encore et continuent doucement à leur rythme.

De l'autre côté les pompiers s'affèrent et réussissent peu à peu à contenir puis éteindre le feu. Ils ramènent deux sacs d'écoles.

Thélio qui venait d'arriver sur le carrefour, il reconnaît tout de suite le sac de Sarah car elle y avait accroché un porte clé en forme de nounours avec marqué « best friend », tandis que Toya reconnaît le sac de sa sœur car elle y a une sorte de poupée en forme de lionceau jaune avec des ailes blanches. Thélio et Toya s'approchent des pompiers.

Ce sac dit Thélio, est le sac de Sarah Thérryana elle vit chez mes parents actuellement.

Le pompier le regarde puis regarde le sac sans sembler comprendre.

Celui là dit Toya c'est le sac de ma petite sœur Sakura. Est ce que vous l'avez trouvé ?

Non, répond le pompier, et c'est bien çà qui nous étonne. Elles ne sont nul part.

Au même moment, Sarah et Sakura arrivent à leur hauteur :

Oni Chan dit Sakura.

Thélio dit Sarah.

Toutes les deux ont quelques égratignures, rien de bien grave. Thélio et Toya les regardent avant de récupérer les sacs des filles et se dirigent vers elles.

Sarah… dit Thélio

Sakura… dit Toya

Çà va ? disent les deux en même temps.

C'est Sarah qui répond ironiquement :

Compte tenu qu'un camion nous a foncé dessus alors qu'a peine une minute plus tôt j'avais dit à Sakura que c'était mouillé et qu'il faudrait faire attention… on peut dire que çà va.

Sakura rigole doucement.

Vous êtes blessé demande Yukito.

Non çà va j'ai pas grand chose dit Sakura.

Et vous jeune demoiselle réitère Yukito à l'attention de Sarah.

Çà va. Thélio on peut rentrer ?

Oui mais les pompiers ont dit de passer demain au commissariat.

Ok.

Au bout de quelques mètres, Thélio se rend compte de la blessure à la cheville de Sarah et insiste pour la porter. Pour sa part, Toya porte d'office sa petite sœur mettant son complexe du grand frère au vestiaire pour s'occuper de sa petite sœur sonnée.

**Fin du chapitre**

**Chapitre 6 : Un peu de musique pour se décontracter…**

Les parents de Thélio aimeraient que Sarah n'aille pas au collège le lendemain, alors que Sarah veut prendre Thélio à parti, mais ce dernier se range du côté de ses parents au grand dam de Sarah.

La maison de Thélio se compose de deux étages, et tout est en double. En effet, le père de Thélio avait voulu donner à son fils une double culture, de ce fait, les repas se passaient aussi bien dans l'ambiance Japonaise avec les tables chauffante que dans le cadres Européen avec des tables et des chaises. A cause des blessures de Sarah c'est cette deuxième partie de la maison qui est mis à contribution.

Finalement Sarah obtient gain de cause et peu aller au collège, beaucoup aurait plutôt voulu ne pas y aller, mais Sarah n'a qu'un objectif :

Ne pas à avoir à rattraper des cours !

En y réfléchissant, elle se rend finalement compte qu'elle est faignante… la plus part des enfants rechigneraient à aller en cours, alors qu'elle dans l'optique de ce qu'il faudra faire en cas d'absence préfère aller en cours malade que rattraper. Pour certain cela pourrait être un tantinet bête. Ce matin, par contre, le père de Thélio les dépose et Sarah devra attendre Thélio à la sortie au lieu de rentrer toute seule ou avec des amis. Sarah n'a pas eu d'autre choix que d'y adhérer. Thélio pour sa part a décidé de ne pas aller au club de foot ce soir.

Le problème majeur de Sarah c'est qu'à cause de la veille son uniforme tout neuf était parti à la poubelle, de ce fait, elle porte un uniforme de garçon, celui de Thélio d'il y a deux ans. Sa mère a passé toute la nuit à l'ajuster à la carrure minuscule de Sarah, un vrai combat de Titan. Le résultat n'est pas trop ridicule. Cela donne à Sarah une image rebelle et de garçon manqué, chose que Sarah n'est pas en réalité.

La journée s'annonce encore plus dure que la veille… pense t'elle.

Cela dit, elle ne peut s'en prendre qu'a elle-même car si elle avait attendu ne serait-ce qu'un jour, on aurait pu lui en refaire faire un autre…

Comme c'est le père de Thélio qui les a déposé, ils sont très en avance.

C'est bon Thélio, je peux porter mon sac.

Hors de question s'obstine ce dernier.

Mais…

Allez je t'accompagne à ta salle. C'est quelle salle ?

Euh la salle est au premier étage. Mais j'aimerais passer en salle de musique alors tu peux y aller… je peux me débrouiller.

Hors de question je t'ai dit que je t'accompagnais.

Elle boite un peu, elle a été obligée de mettre sa genouillère pour éviter que son genou ne cède, car il ne manquerait plus que çà pour une humiliation finale… Pour sa cheville, la douleur est endurable.


	7. Chapitre 6

**« Révélation »  
de petite lady **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Clamp ne m'appartiennent pas, ainsi que tous les autres personnages qui pourrait apparaître et appartenir à un autre auteur. Mais Sarah, Thélio, Mélina, Anthony, Aline et compagnie sont ma propriété.**

**Chapitre 6 : Vérification**

Les parents de Thélio aimeraient que Sarah n'aille pas au collège le lendemain, alors que Sarah veut prendre Thélio à parti, mais ce dernier se range du côté de ses parents au grand dam de Sarah.

La maison de Thélio se compose de deux étages, et tout est en double. En effet, le père de Thélio avait voulu donner à son fils une double culture, de ce fait, les repas se passaient aussi bien dans l'ambiance Japonaise avec les tables chauffante que dans le cadre Européen avec des tables et des chaises. A cause des blessures de Sarah c'est cette deuxième partie de la maison qui est mis à contribution.

Finalement Sarah obtient gain de cause et peu aller au collège, beaucoup aurait plutôt voulu ne pas y aller, mais Sarah n'a qu'un objectif :

Ne pas à avoir à rattraper des cours !

En y réfléchissant, elle se rend finalement compte qu'elle est faignante… la plus part des enfants rechigneraient à aller en cours, alors qu'elle dans l'optique de ce qu'il faudra faire en cas d'absence préfère aller en cours malade que rattraper. Pour certain cela pourrait être un tantinet bête. Ce matin, par contre, le père de Thélio les dépose et Sarah devra attendre Thélio à la sortie au lieu de rentrer toute seule ou avec des amis. Sarah n'a pas eu d'autre choix que d'y adhérer. Thélio pour sa part a décidé de ne pas aller au club de foot ce soir.

Le problème majeur de Sarah c'est qu'à cause de la veille son uniforme tout neuf était parti à la poubelle, de ce fait, elle porte un uniforme de garçon, celui de Thélio d'il y a deux ans. Sa mère a passé toute la nuit à l'ajuster à la carrure minuscule de Sarah, un vrai combat de Titan. Le résultat n'est pas trop ridicule. Cela donne à Sarah une image rebelle et de garçon manqué, chose que Sarah n'est pas en réalité.

La journée s'annonce encore plus dure que la veille… pense t'elle.

Cela dit, elle ne peut s'en prendre qu'a elle-même car si elle avait attendu ne serait-ce qu'un jour, on aurait pu lui en refaire faire un autre…

Comme c'est le père de Thélio qui les a déposé, ils sont très en avance.

C'est bon Thélio, je peux porter mon sac.

Hors de question s'obstine ce dernier.

Mais…

Allez je t'accompagne à ta salle. C'est quelle salle ?

Euh la salle est au premier étage. Mais c'est bon je suis la pro des béquilles !

Hors de question je t'ai dit que je t'accompagnais. D'autre part vu ton habilité hier laisse moi en douter.

A l'évocation de l'incident de la veille elle rougie légèrement. En effet elle avait essayé les béquilles, son premier essai fut lamentable, elle avait trébuché et était tombé entraînant Thélio dans sa chute ce qui les avait rendu écarlate tous les deux, les parents du jeune homme et le docteur avaient éclaté de rire. Ils avaient rougit alors de plus belle. Elle boite un peu, elle a été obligée de mettre sa genouillère pour éviter que son genou ne cède, car il ne manquerait plus que çà pour une humiliation finale… Pour sa cheville, la douleur est endurable mais le docteur a insisté pour des béquilles.

Une fois dans la classe, Thélio reste un peu et il lui dit :

Je viens manger avec toi aujourd'hui !

Mais c'est interdit !

Ce n'est pas grave, je viendrais quand même.

Il est 8 heures quand il part enfin car les premiers élèves entrent dans l'établissement. Peu à peu la classe se rempli. Certains détournent le regard, Sarah ne s'attendait pas à beaucoup plus d'intérêt c'est pas bien grave.

Sarah attend en mal et patience que la classe commence puis finit mais malheureusement, le temps s'écoule si lentement qu'elle à l'impression qu'une seconde représente un siècle et en matière de siècle elle s'y connaît très bien…

Tomoyo vient la voir et lui demande :

Que t'est-il arrivé à la cheville et à l'uniforme ?

Sarah s'étonne et la regarde comme si elle venait de voir un extra terrestre, la question pourtant si simple lui bloque les mots dans la bouche… Elle finit par dire :

Rien de bien grave, mais mon uniforme est fichu, la mère de l'ami chez qui je dors a retaper pour moi un des anciens uniforme de Thélio pour qu'il m'aille.

Tu n'en avais pas un de rechange.

Hum non, mon séjour au japon s'est décidé un peu à la dernière minute c'est pour çà.

Je vois…

Tomoyo fait une tête étrange puis elle dit :

Je vais t'arranger çà ! je vais te faire un uniforme sur mesure.

Ce n'est pas nécessaire dit Sarah, la mère de Thélio va m'en faire un.

J'y tiens !

Mais…

L'arrivée d'Eriol vers Sarah ne lui annonce rien de bien. Il lui demande :

Sarah Chan, que t'est-il arrivé ?

Sarah a les mots bloqués dans la gorge, elle ne veut faire peur à personne, Eriol semble comprendre et lui dit en anglais :

Tu me diras plus tard ?

Un mouvement de tête positif et un regard étrange sont la réponse que Sarah lui donne.

La cloche a presque sonné, que Sakura entre dans la classe, rassurée d'être arrivée à l'heure, elle s'avance vers Sarah la devance en lui disant :

Comment vas-tu Sakura Chan ?

Çà va, et toi ? mais tu as été blessé hier soir.

Sarah qui aurait voulu garder çà « pour elles deux » se voit affublé d'un regard étrange de la part d'Eriol, Shaolan et Tomoyo.

Ce n'est rien ! ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai déjà eu pire !

Quand même je me demande quelle était la cause du camion pour avoir éclaté son pneu, je sais pas si tu as entendu aux infos mais ils ont dit que le pneu venait d'être gonflé peu avant à une station service et les freins venaient aussi d'être vérifié.

Je vois… dit Sarah songeuse. J'irais voir çà tout à l'heure.

Sarah sort son livre de mathématiques, et regarde la page 40 du manuel, elle sort également de quoi écrire… ils la regardent étonné et Tomoyo demande :

Pourquoi tu ouvres ton livre de maths ?

Le prof est absent aujourd'hui, ils vont nous donner des exercices de maths à la place.

Elle dit çà de manière calme, ses yeux sont ailleurs.

A peine a t'elle prononcée ces paroles qu'un pion vient dans la salle et marque des n° de pages et des numéros d'exercices à faire. Il s'éclaircit la voix et dit :

Votre professeur est absent ce matin, donc vous avez des exercices en remplacement, quand vous aurez terminé, venez poser sur ce bureau votre copie.

Le pion s'installe à la place du professeur et tout le monde attaque les exercices. Sarah finit dans l'une des premières, la raison est simple, elle a envie de sortir de l'établissement pour vérifier un ou deux trucs. Elle réfléchit quelques secondes avant de se concentrer pour ne pas s'étaler. Son genou droit lui faisant de plus en plus mal et la cheville gauche foulée. Elle prend son courage à deux mains et commence à relever ses béquilles, les stabilise elle repousse enfin sa chaise le plus discrètement qu'elle peut et se lève, elle s'appuie au bureau pour ne pas tomber, à présent elle sent tous les regards de la classe sur elle, la surveillant du coin de l'œil pour railler si elle tombe, d'autres par contre n'osent pas se lever pour l'aider.

Finalement aussi ardu que soit la tâche est, elle ne tombe pas, intérieurement elle est soulagée.

Elle range ses affaires et les mets dans son sac qui n'a miraculeusement aucune égratignure arrive vers le bureau et dépose sa copie avant de se diriger vers la sortie.

Hey attendez.

Sarah se retourne et le regard.

Oui qu'y a-t-il ?

Vous n'avez pas pu terminer si vite.

Regardez j'ai finit.

Elle fait demi tour et lui montre les différents exercices.

Bien, bien vous pouvez sortir.

Sarah un peu agacée sort de la salle, toute cette scène attire encore le regard des élèves. Quand elle referme la porte derrière elle, et soupire. Elle descend à l'infirmerie pour se faire dispenser pour le sport qui est à partir de dix heures. Plusieurs théories ont germés depuis que Sakura lui a parlé de la TV. La veille elle s'était endormis rapidement. De toute manière elle s'était douté que tout ce qui s'était passé la veille « n'était pas un accident », avec x ou y personne « normale », il n'y aurait pas eu de doute… mais là ? avec Sakura et elle. Cela ne peut pas être un « accident ». Sakura à cause de ce « rêve » et elle à cause des personnes qui la poursuivent en permanence.

Le terme « paix », est devenu au fil du temps à ses yeux très utopique et très irréaliste. Après tout les « ténèbre appelle la lumière » et la « lumière appelle les ténèbres ». Elle balaie d'un coup de tête ses pensées moroses.

Une fois sa dispense ainsi obtenue pour trois semaines, elle la fait valider au secrétariat puis l'apporte en salle des profs. Elle sort respire un grand coup et se dirige vers la sortie carnet de correspondance en main quand :

Sarah Chan.

Elle tourne la tête et voit arriver Eriol, il la rattrape.

Eriol Kun.

Que c'est il passé hier ?

Le pneu d'un camion a explosé, et évidemment il a foncé sur les deux personnes qui étaient en train de traverser, Sakura et moi.

Que s'est il passé ensuite ?

J'ai poussé Sakura sur le bas côté en même temps que moi, mais comme il se dirigeait encore vers nous j'ai du utiliser le vent et la télékinésie le temps de tirer Sakura qui s'était évanouie.

Ton avis sur ce camion ?

Franchement çà aurait été quelqu'un d'autre que Sakura ou moi j'aurais plus accepter la thèse de l'accident. Mais vu ce que Sakura m'a raconté ce matin je ne doute plus du fait que ce ne soit pas un accident. Le problème est de savoir si c'est elle ou moi la cible. Enfin, vu qu'ils ont déjà été attaqués avant-hier soir.

Ah bon ?

Oui, c'était une illusion.

Une illusion ?

Oui très puissante, en plus elle leur a donné l'impression qu'ils mangeaient du sable, Sakura n'a rien fait.

Comment ont-ils réussit à faire çà ?

Je ne sais pas, sans doute en forçant la barrière innée de l'esprit pour leur donner cette impression directement de l'intérieur.

Ils auraient pu mourir ?

Oui sans aucun doute.

Tu veux aller sur le lieu de l'accident ?

Exact.

Je t'accompagne.

Et le cours de sport ? tu n'es pas dispensé.

Je vais demander ce petit service à Sakura.

Comment ?

Tu ne connais pas la nature du pouvoir de Sakura ?

Non, Mélina ne m'a rien dit, elle m'a dit que je devais tout découvrir par moi-même.

Hum je vois, apprendre en observant et en combattant ?

Exact.

Je peux te poser une question Sarah-Chan ?

Oui bien sure.

Quels sont vos liens à toi et Mélina avec celui qui te veux du mal ? Elle m'a dit que c'était la même personne que celle qui l'avait attaqué des années plus tot mais à cette époque là c'était une sorte d'esprit revenant.

Depuis sa réincarnation nous poursuit déclare Sarah songeuse...

Qui était il ?

Je ne veux pas en parler. De toute façon ils arrivent.

Eriol et elle se retourne vers les arrivants, Sakura et Shaolan.

- Je vais aller voir Sakura

- Moi j'y vais.

- Mais...

Il n'a pas le temps de répliquer Sarah a déjà disparut dans la rue malgré ses béquilles. Il fait une grimace, comme pour comprendre un sous entendu de Mélina dont il se rappelle enfin, comme quoi Sarah déteste se sentir surveiller de plus elle est puissante et donc sent les présences, une intuitions et peut être le don de double vue mais peut être est-ce une impression elle possède quelque chose de plus il en est certain, semblable à Mélina, comme si elle portait le poids du monde sur ses épaules. Certainement une responsabilité beaucoup trop grande pour elle.

çà c'est encore un coup de Mélina ! je suis sur que ce « Eriol » est là pour me surveiller ! Décidément elle ne me fait vraiment pas confiance ! Mais qui est-il ?

Je vérifierais çà ce soir ! dit elle bien fort.

Elle rougie quand elle se rend compte qu'on la regarde bizarrement. Elle accélère avec les béquilles, mais quand elle se rend compte de son instabilité c'est trop tard elle s'écrase au sol dans un plat dantesque, heureusement personne n'est à l'horizon.

Elle se relève difficilement quand elle se met à genou et s'apprête à se relever quelqu'un lui tend la main.

Est-ce que çà va Sarah Chan ?

Eriol Kun, comment as-tu eu l'autorisation ?

Secret. Mais c'est grâce à Sakura.

Après une hésitation pour saisir la main Sarah l'accepte pour se relever.

Tu ressembles beaucoup à Mélina.

Ah bon ? comment çà ? demande t'elle une fois debout.

Et bien dans ta manière d'hésiter à prendre la main des gens ou pour éviter les contacts. Je paris que tu as aussi pris l'habitude d'avoir un cycliste sous tes jupes voir peut-être sous ton pantalon aujourd'hui.

Sarah rougie encore, pis dit :

C'est peut-être parce que j'ai eu un passé difficile ! tout comme elle. De quel droit me juges-tu ?

Sarah se dirige vers le haut de la route d'où provenait le camion. Eriol est étonné il ne la pensait pas aussi susceptible surtout que ce n'était pas une critique, juste une constatation. Il la rejoint. Il lui dit :

Désolé, je ne voulais vraiment pas te blesser, ce n'était pas une critique.

Hum…

Comment comptes-tu t'y prendre pour savoir…

La psychométrie c'est…

La capacité de ressentir et faire ressentir en bien et en mal au touché ou à faible distance finit Eriol.

Exact.

Une fois sur place Sarah touche un large tronc de cerisier, pour affaiblir la puissance de ce don ou malédiction selon les moments. En effet il est tellement développé chez Sarah qu'il serait capable de ressentir tous les sentiments de tout ceux qui ont pu marcher sur le sol, en extrapolant elle pourrait certainement en déduire leur date de leur mort ou les blessures les plus profondes qui a rongé tout ceux qui sont passé là. Car son don avait tendance à se mêler à son don de double vue. Contrairement à la plus part des gens, elle possède beaucoup de don mais le problème et le contre coup que çà entraîne, de gros problème de santé, cet impossibilité de supporter le contact des autres surtout des garçons sauf exceptions. Aussi le fait de savoir certaine choses ces « intuition » comme le matin, la fait souvent passer pour un extra terrestre et elle a déjà enduré l'ijine.

A peine touché l'arbre après avoir enlevé son gant tellement fin qu'Eriol ne pensait pas qu'elle en ait eu un.

D'horrible flash vient lui marteler l'esprit, les un après les autres, elle revit chaque scène comme si elle y était. Un enfant tombé de l'arbre, un homme mort de froid reposant contre ce même arbres, des amoureux qui ont gravé un cœur… autant de mémoire emmagasiné dans ce vieil arbre qui en a déjà vue de toute les couleurs. Difficilement elle réussit à retrouver le fait qui l'intéresse.

Le camion a été touché par quelque chose mais c'est indescriptible.

Quand elle se détache enfin de l'arbre elle a le cœur qui bat la chamade, elle se le tient de la main droite avant de tomber à genoux. Eriol qui avait regardé chaque tressautement attentivement, et surtout le visage se contractant et se tordant. Il se met à genoux à côté et sans la toucher il lui demande :

Sarah Chan, est ce que çà va ?

Oui çà va mais cet arbre a 57 ans, imagine le nombre de chose auquel il a pu assister de manière impuissante ?

Alors qu'est ce qui était à l'origine de l'accident ?

Un éclair je pense en tout cas c'est ce que j'ai vu, ce n'était pas un accident mais j'ignore si la cible c'était Sakura ou moi.

Pour lui permettre de se remettre de ses émotions, Eriol l'invite au salon de thé ou il prend un thé au jasmin tandis que Sarah prend une tisane d'aubépine et un chocolat. Eriol sourit intérieurement en remarquant le mimétisme une fois de plus qui unis Mélina à la petite demoiselle devant lui.

Fin du chapitre 6

**Chapitre 7 : Un peu de musique pour retrouver des forces…**

En début d'après-midi Sarah et Eriol retournent doucement au Collège.

Comment çà va Sarah-chan à présent ?

Mieux, beaucoup mieux. Merci pour le repas.

De rien.

Le temps est mitigé, de nombreux nuages se déplacent dans le ciel et entreprennent de le rendre noir, Sarah est plutôt inquiète, un voile sur ses yeux, un regard anxieux, il y a deux raisons à cette inquiétude. Affronter la « mort » ne lui fait pas peur, mais si c'est lui qui la poursuit encore malgré l'espace temps cela ne va pas simplifier cette lutte pour aider Sakura. Il faut absolument qu'elle reste concentrée sur cette mission et effacer les éventuels événements qui pourrait la frapper elle, les éviter, ou les combattre telle sera désormais sa politique face à lui. Cette confrontation lui fait peur, la deuxième raison plus ridicule aux yeux des autres est en fait l'inéluctable orage qui se prépare.

Sarah !!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Sarah et Eriol sursautent et se retournent en direction de la voix.

Thélio Kun ! dit Sarah.

Ou est ce que tu étais je t'ai cherché partout !

Comme je fais pas de sport je suis allée me balader à l'extérieur du collège et on a manger à l'extérieur avec Eriol ici présent. Je te présente Eriol Hirgizawa il est anglais. Eriol je te présente Thélio Williamson.

Enchanté dit Eriol.

Moi de même fait Thélio.

Tu me cherchais pour une raison particulière ?

Hum oui j'aurais aimé déjeuner avec toi.

Désolée ! dit Sarah.

C'est rien, ce qui compte c'est que tu ailles bien.

C'est gentils de t'inquiéter !

Thélio un peu rouge, dit :

C'est normal tu es la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami et tu es sous ma responsabilité et celle de mes parents.

Sarah s'approche se met sur la pointe des pieds en priant pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et l'embrasse sur la joue, quand elle s'écarte, elle est toute rouge et Thélio aussi.

Je vais y aller dit Thélio. J'ai cours dans pas longtemps. Ce soir tu m'attends ok ?

Oui mais tu finis à quelle heure ?

17 heures.

Bon d'accord fait finalement Sarah après un peu d'hésitation.

A tout à l'heure.

Il rentre dedans le lycée, Sarah prend une seconde pour calmer son cœur qui bat la chamade et respirer un bon coup.

On a quoi maintenant demande t'elle

Musique.

Ok.

Tu aimes la musique ?

Oui beaucoup surtout le piano !

Tu en joues ?

Un peu, maman m'a apprit, mais c'est Mélina qui m'aide à m'améliorer.

Une fois dans l'enceinte du collège Eriol dit à Sarah :

Tiens caches toi par là.

Me cacher ? pour quoi faire ?

Tu veux voir quel est l'un des pouvoirs de Sakura ?

Euh oui pourquoi pas !

Si je te dis « mirror » ?

Une carte de Clow ? demande t'elle.

Exact. Mais ce ne sont plus des cartes de Clow.

J'ai lu un truc sur ça. L'héritière du pouvoir de Clow. C'est Sakura ? demande t'elle étonnée.

Exact.

Et toi tu es ?

Tu me sers la main ?

D'accord.

Elle ferme les yeux


	8. Chapitre 7

**« Révélation »  
de petite lady **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Clamp ne m'appartiennent pas, ainsi que tous les autres personnages qui pourrait apparaître et appartenir à un autre auteur. Mais Sarah, Thélio, Mélina, Anthony, Aline et compagnie sont ma propriété.**

**Chapitre 7 : Un peu de musique pour retrouver des forces…**

En début d'après-midi Sarah et Eriol retournent doucement au Collège.

Comment çà va Sarah-chan à présent ?

Mieux, beaucoup mieux. Merci pour le repas.

De rien.

Le temps est mitigé, de nombreux nuages se déplacent dans le ciel et entreprennent de le rendre noir, Sarah est plutôt inquiète, un voile sur ses yeux, un regard anxieux, il y a deux raisons à cette inquiétude. Affronter la « mort » ne lui fait pas peur, mais si c'est lui qui la poursuit encore malgré l'espace temps cela ne va pas simplifier cette lutte pour aider Sakura. Il faut absolument qu'elle reste concentrée sur cette mission et effacer les éventuels événements qui pourrait la frapper elle, les éviter, ou les combattre telle sera désormais sa politique face à lui. Cette confrontation lui fait peur, la deuxième raison plus ridicule aux yeux des autres est en fait l'inéluctable orage qui se prépare.

Sarah !

Sarah et Eriol sursautent et se retournent en direction de la voix.

Thélio Kun ! dit Sarah.

Ou est ce que tu étais je t'ai cherché partout !

Comme je fais pas de sport je suis allée me balader à l'extérieur du collège et on a manger à l'extérieur avec Eriol ici présent. Je te présente Eriol Hirgizawa il est anglais. Eriol je te présente Thélio Williamson.

Enchanté dit Eriol.

Moi de même fait Thélio.

Tu me cherchais pour une raison particulière ?

Hum oui j'aurais aimé déjeuner avec toi.

Désolée ! dit Sarah.

C'est rien, ce qui compte c'est que tu ailles bien.

C'est gentils de t'inquiéter !

Thélio un peu rouge, dit :

C'est normal tu es la petite sœur de mon meilleur ami et tu es sous ma responsabilité et celle de mes parents.

Sarah s'approche se met sur la pointe des pieds en priant pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre et l'embrasse sur la joue, quand elle s'écarte, elle est toute rouge et Thélio aussi.

Je vais y aller dit Thélio. J'ai cours dans pas longtemps. Ce soir tu m'attends ok ?

Oui mais tu finis à quelle heure ?

17 heures.

Bon d'accord fait finalement Sarah après un peu d'hésitation.

A tout à l'heure.

Il rentre dedans le lycée, Sarah prend une seconde pour calmer son cœur qui bat la chamade et respirer un bon coup.

On a quoi maintenant demande t'elle

Musique.

Ok.

Tu aimes la musique ?

Oui beaucoup surtout le piano !

Tu en joues ?

Un peu, maman m'a apprit, mais c'est Mélina qui m'aide à m'améliorer.

Une fois dans l'enceinte du collège Eriol dit à Sarah :

Tiens caches toi par là.

Me cacher ? pour quoi faire ?

Tu veux voir quel est l'un des pouvoirs de Sakura ?

Euh oui pourquoi pas !

Si je te dis « mirror »?

Une carte de Clow ? demande t'elle.

Exact. Mais ce ne sont plus des cartes de Clow.

J'ai lu un truc sur ça. L'héritière du pouvoir de Clow. C'est Sakura ? demande t'elle étonnée.

Exact.

Et toi tu es ?

Tu me sers la main ?

D'accord.

Elle ferme les yeux, et la elle entre dans une sorte de deuxième univers et la elle voit une personne, un homme avec de long cheveux noir attachés en queue de cheval basse, des lunettes et un sourire bienveillant. Puis tout à coup elle voit cet homme se séparer en deux personnes un adulte et un enfant, quand les traits s'éclaircissent elle reconnaît le Eriol et l'autre qui est-ce ?

Elle ouvre grand les yeux et elle s'exclame presque tout en restant discrète.

- Tu es la réincarnation de Clow Leed ?

Exact dit-il avec le même sourire bienveillant que Clow.

Elle avait reconnu immédiatement Clow Leed grâce à sa robe de sorcier et un dessin trouvé dans les affaires de sa mère.

Maintenant cache toi d'accord ?

Ok.

La situation à présent éclairée à ses yeux en apparence cela lui convient complètement ! Que les autres ne sachent pas qui elle est réellement et d'où elle vient également, l'importe peu ce qui compte c'est qu'elle, elle sache.

En réalité, c'est qu'une image ou une façade, elle déteste la perspective de devoir cacher quelque chose ! la confiance doit s'établir sur des bases solides et pas sur des omissions ou des vérités enrobées.

Enfin Eriol revient avec Sakura qui est également avec un autre Eriol. Sakura sort son sceptre et le Eriol qui l'accompagnait devient une jeune fille étrange qui devient tout à coup une carte. Une carte rose avec un cercle magique dessiné au dos.

Tiens donc une étoile, une lune et un soleil. Deux de mes éléments, et son élément à lui…

Une vague de tristesse l'assaille et elle a des larmes qui coulent. Elle attend patiemment qu'ils s'écartent pour pouvoir sortir de sa « cachette ». Sarah se dirige vers l'autre entrée pour atterrir juste à côté de la salle de musique. Elle ramasse son sac par terre et elle se dirige d'une démarche assez titubante. Elle se sent à bout de force, elle se demande :

J'ai pas fait grand-chose aujourd'hui et je suis déjà épuisée ? comment çà se fait.

Puis tout à coup elle semble avoir comprit quelque chose et elle s'exclame en français :

C'EST PAS LA BONNE JURIDICTION !

Des élèves qui se trouvaient dans le couloir la regardent étonnée. Sarah a la tête basse et se glisse dans la salle de musique, elle y découvre avec émerveillement un piano à quart de queue. Comme attirée elle va s'asseoir sur le banc du piano, elle soupire un bon coup et se dit :

Je ne pense pas qu'il y en ai beaucoup qui comprennent le français, d'autant plus le sens de mes propos.

Elle soupire une nouvelle fois, elle ferme les yeux. Elle ouvre le piano du bout des doigts en gardant les yeux fermés. Elle pose les mains sur le piano, elles glissent dessus pour que le bout des doigts compte les touches pour démarrer au bon endroit.

Sarah garde les yeux fermés pour se concentrer mais également pour les reposer. En un temps restreint elle a en effet vu beaucoup de choses, certaines salvatrices et d'autres beaucoup plus noires.

Le piano lui permettra de chasser toutes ses images, et de vider son esprit.

Enfin elle fit raisonner dans la salle une touche, se rendant compte que c'est la bonne note qu'elle souhaite elle réitère sa démarche pour la main gauche. Un sourire de contentement apparaît à ce moment là sur son visage. Çà y est, ses doigts pianotent dans une frénésie étonnante, pourtant le morceau bien que rapide, il en résultait une mélodie fantasmagorique, douce et reposante. Ses doigts filent toujours comme possédés par les notes de musiques qui jaillissent peu à peu dans son esprit.

Elle en est déjà au troisième morceau quand une voix s'élève dans la salle. Sarah ouvre les yeux et elle voit assis à quelques bureaux une dizaine de personnes de sa classe. La voix qui s'est élevée est en fait la voix de Tomoyo qui chante sur le morceau, une voix douce, un chant juste et agréable. Sarah se concentre sur la salle laissant à ses doigts la possibilité de se guider d'eux même.

Elle reconnaît les amies de Sakura, Sakura, Shaolan et Eriol qui lui souris d'un sourire apaisant l'invitant a finir son morceau sans se distraire.

Au moment où elle finit son morceau, les personnes présentes dans la classe applaudissent. Tomoyo s'avance vers Sarah et lui demande :

J'espère que tu ne m'en veux pas d'avoir chanté sur ton morceau de piano.

Non pas du tout. Tu chantes merveilleusement bien Tomoyo-Chan.

Toi tu joues très bien.

Eriol s'avance vers Sarah et lui dit :

Tu m'as dit que tu jouais un peu de piano, mais là c'est un excellent piano.

Sarah s'empourpre.

C'est que ma mère joue 10 fois mieux que moi !

Il ne faut pas te comparer à ta mère. Ta mère çà fait certainement beaucoup plus de temps que toi qu'elle pratique. Tout est une question de pratique et d'entraînement.

Tout à fait déclare une jeune femme aux cheveux courts ondulés blonds.

Une étrangère ? Pensent Sarah et Eriol en même temps.

Sarah se relève difficilement du piano après l'avoir fermé et se dirige vers une place libre devant Sakura. Eriol en bon gentleman lui porte son sac jusqu'à son bureau et va s'asseoir derrière Tomoyo à côté de Shaolan.

Je me présente je m'appelle Isabelle Costopoulou. Je suis originaire de Grèce. Je serais votre professeur de musique pour cette année. Alors tout à d'abord je vous adresses mes félicitations à vous mesdemoiselles. Votre voix est fabuleuse, et vous, vous jouez très bien du piano. J'espère que nous aurons l'occasion de vous entendre une prochaine fois.

Après avoir récupéré les différentes fiches, elle dit :

Pour ce premier cours nous allons étudier ou plutôt réviser...

Après les cours il est 16h30.

Au revoir fait Sarah à l'attention de Sakura et Tomoyo.

On va vers chez toi on t'accompagne.

Non j'ai reçut ordre d'attendre le copain de mon frère pour qu'il me ramène.

Il arrive vers quel heure ? demande Sakura

Il finit dans une demi-heure.

Tu vas rester ici toute seule ?

Çà ne me dérange pas.

On va attendre avec toi déclarent Sakura et Tomoyo.

Ce n'est pas…

On insiste dit Sakura avec son énergie habituelle.

D'accord.

En attendant dit Tomoyo.

Ses yeux deviennent pétillant, elle sort d'on ne sait ou un mètre et commence à examiner Sarah et mesurer plein de choses.

Voila ! j'ai finit de mesurer ! demain si tu n'as pas ton uniforme par la famille qui t'héberge c'est pas grave ! je t'en aurait préparé un !

Mais c'est pas grave tu sais, je peux.

J'insiste ! AH AH AHA

En Tout cas dit Sakura, tu nous as tous impressionné avec le piano.

Ce n'était pas dans ce but. Je voulais me reposer et pour moi jouer du piano c'est pour me reposer l'esprit.

Ah bon ? dit Sakura

Tomoyo-Chan toi aussi tu dois ressentir ce sentiment de liberté et de quiétude quand tu chantes ?

Oui bien sûre ! c'est la source même du plaisir quand on fait quelque chose que l'on aime et apprécie vraiment.

Sarah ! dit tout à coup une voix familière.

Thélio Kun, ta journée s'est bien passée.

Oui très bien et toi ?

Très bien merci.

Il entre dans le collège et se pose devant Sarah puis lui tourne le dos.

Allez monte.

Hors de question ! je peux marché.

Çà se voit à deux kilomètres que tu es épuisée.

Il la force à monter sur son dos. Au même moment le frère de Sakura et Yukito passent devant le collège il demande à Sakura :

Tu n'es pas encore rentrée ?

Non je tenais compagnie à Sarah qui attendait son ami.

Bon allez, on rentre vient.

Tomoyo dort à la maison ce soir déclare Sakura

D'accord fait Toya.

Tant que le morveux n'est pas là.

Au fait Shaolan vient manger.

Grrrrrrrrrrrrrrr fait Toya.

Toya qui jusque là était absorbé se rend compte qu'il connaît le copain de Sarah il dit :

Williamson-Kun, Tu as très bien joué à midi.

Merci.

Dommage que tu sois parti si vite.

Humm.

Au bout de quelques minutes, Toya, Yukito, Tomoyo et Sakura raccompagnent Sarah et Thélio jusqu'à chez eux portant chacun quelque chose. Sarah s'est comme à son habitude endormit pendant le trajet. Thélio l'a monté jusqu'à sa chambre et l'allonge sur le lit et lui enlève ses chaussures. Il reste la à l'observer plusieurs minutes. Entre temps l'autre petit groupe se rend jusqu'à chez eux.


	9. Chapitre 8

**« Révélation »  
de petite lady **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Clamp ne m'appartiennent pas, ainsi que tous les autres personnages qui pourrait apparaître et appartenir à un autre auteur. Mais Sarah, Thélio, Mélina, Anthony, Aline et compagnie sont ma propriété.**

**Chapitre 8 : Coïncidence**

Le lendemain matin Sarah se lève avec une drôle de tête. Les yeux dans le brouillard et un mal fou à se déplacer d'ailleurs à peine levée elle s'écroule par terre sur Thélio qui dort sur le futon d'appoint. Thélio sursaute, et dit :

Sarah ?

Désolée… je vais me relever.

Elle se relève et s'assoit sur le côté du futon de Thélio. Elle plisse les yeux mais le peu qu'elle voit elle le voit trouble. Thélio s'est tourné vers elle et l'observe.

çà va ? demande t'il doucement.

Oui çà va. Il est quelle heure ?

Je regarde attends, hum… 6h30.

Désolée je t'ai réveillé tôt.

C'est rien.

Il la regarde à nouveau du coin de l'œil au moment ou elle se lève difficilement et semble avoir une légère perte d'équilibre.

Tu es sure que tu vas bien ?

Oui çà ira. J'ai un peu mal à la tête mais çà va passer. C'est sans doute à cause du fait que j'ai faim dit-elle sans réelle conviction.

Bon on descend petit-déjeuner alors.

Ils passent près du salon « style anglais » et ils entendent des voix (en anglais) :

Je vous assure professeur, il se passe des trucs étranges.

Voyons, voyons, vous savez qu'il s'est toujours passé des choses étranges à Tokyo.

Thélio bute contre le pied d'un petit meuble, les voix s'arrêtent. Sarah le soupçonne alors qu'elle est un peu dans les vapes de l'avoir fait exprès. Elle lui demande :

Tu t'es fais mal ?

Plissant les yeux, Thélio fait une drôle de tête.

J'espère que c'est pas grave dit Sarah sincèrement.

Le père de Thélio sort du salon et dit :

Et bien les enfants vous êtes bien matinaux. Tu fais une drôle de tête Thélio, tu t'es fait mal quelque part ?

T'es marrant, je me suis cogné le pied contre le meuble. Tu regardais quoi à la télé?

La télé? aaah euh c'était, « Mysteries in Tokyo », comme j'aime l'anglais je l'ai regardé sur une chaîne anglaise.

Un léger tressautement du sourcil mais la puce à l'oreille de Sarah qui se dit que c'est certainement un mensonge… trop fatiguée et trop mal à la tête pour réagir d'avantage elle n'en tient pas d'avantage rigueur.

Euh, Thélio vient on va voir ton pied. Aussi quelle idée de ne pas mettre de chausson hein ?

Désolé mais à 6h30 j'ai pas trop la tête à mes chaussons lui réplique t'il alors qu'il l'emmène dans le salon anglais.

Désolée fait Sarah avec les larmes aux yeux..

Va c'est pas grave, j'ai déjà presque plus mal dit il tout en lui passant une main sur la tête.

A ce moment là, le père de Thélio appui sur son pied et ce dernier fait une énorme grimace, qui fait couler les larmes des yeux à Sarah.

Et toi Sarah comment va ta cheville ?

Ma cheville ? ah euh beaucoup mieux je ne sens plus rien.

En fait elle avait même oublié qu'elle avait eu quelque chose à la cheville et qu'elle avait dut prendre des béquilles la veille. Elle essuie ses larmes avec ses mains, laissant tout de même des traces rouges autour des yeux.

La mère de Thélio n'a pas eu le temps de faire ton uniforme par contre.

C'est pas grave, Tomoyo, une fille de ma classe m'a dit qu'elle m'en aura fait un… Cette fille est un peu spécial, elle est tout à fait obnubilé par sa caméra et son nécessaire à couture, sans oublier évidemment sa meilleure amie Sakura.

Une fois parti pour l'école, Thélio qui fait attention de ne pas trop sentir la douleur d

Hum, je les ai rencontrées ? demande Thélio incapable de mettre un nom sur un visage.

Oui, Tomoyo est la fille qui a les cheveux long mauve-noir, et Sakura c'est celle avec les cheveux coupés au carré et les yeux verts.

Ah. Et le garçon qui t'avait invité à déjeuner ?

C'est Eriol Hiragizawa, il vient d'Angleterre.

Elle le voit faire une drôle de grimace à cause de son pied. Sarah, lui prend la main. Il la regarde étonnée et elle lui fait un grand sourire comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel.

En réalité, elle est très embarrassée, mais c'est le seul moyen qu'elle a trouvé sans éveiller l'attention de Thélio pour lui guérir discrètement son orteil douloureux. En effet elle utilise son don de psychométrie qu'elle possède, il permet de ressentir les choses au touché ou bien de transmettre en bien ou en mal une force. Sarah a la possibilité de le transmettre discrètement pour qu'il ne s'aperçoive de rien.

Son mal de tête commence à prendre d'importante proportion mais elle n'en laisse rien paraître à Thélio et le quitte devant son lycée. Elle longe le mur et s'appui quelque seconde contre celui-ci. Elle tremble, elle devine qu'elle a également de la fièvre. La fraîcheur de la pierre sur sa main, elle respire un grand coup, et se calme, elle ferme les yeux et reprend son chemin. Son visage à présent ne laisse rien paraître. Elle soupire un coup avant d'entrer dans sa salle, et dit tout haut :

Ohayo Gozaimasu !

Ohayo Sarah Chan font Sakura et Tomoyo tour à tour.

Sarah porte encore le même uniforme que la veille celui de garçon. Tomoyo s'approche d'elle et lui montre un sac en papier :

Il est finit tu le passeras à la pause.

Je te remercie Tomoyo Chan.

Comment va ta cheville demande Sakura inquiète.

Très bien, regarde, je n'ai plus besoin de béquille.

Tu guéris vite dis donc dit Sakura.

Pour certaines choses oui pour d'autres non.

Ah et c'est quel genre de blessure qui mettent du temps à guérir ?

Secret, dit Sarah sur un ton étrange.

Sarah s'installe à sa place, juste devant Sakura. Elle se sent peu à peu partir, elle lutte tant qu'elle peut contre elle-même. Elle sursaute quand elle entend :

Sarah Chan fait Eriol. Est ce que çà va ?

Oui ne t'inquiète pas.

Le professeur s'installe et le cours commence.

Ce jour là, Sarah se fait discrète elle n'avale presque rien. Elle n'est pas bavarde, elle calcule à peine quand on lui parle. Tous le monde semble l'observer d'un air soucieux, mais abandonnent devant l'obstination de Sarah à ne pas rentrer avant la fin des cours.

A la sortie des cours, Sakura est étonnée de trouver son père qui l'attend.

Papa ! Que fais tu ici ?

Je suis venue chercher ma fille à l'école dit-il sur le ton amusé.

Sakura lui saute au cou, et lui dit :

C'est génial !

En fait c'est tellement rare que le père de Sakura finisse tôt qu'il avait sauté sur l'occasion pour faire une surprise à sa fille chérie. Il dit :

Bonjour les enfants dit il a l'attention de Rika, Chikaru, et les autres.

Sarah veut s'eclypser mais Sakura le remarque et dit :

Papa, je te présente Sarah K.Thérryana elle est nouvelle. C'est elle qui m'a tirée le jour de l'accident.

Ah.

Sarah ne peut faire autre chose que se retourner pour saluer le père de Sakura. Elle dit :

Bonjour Monsieur, je suis enchantée de faire votre connaissance, je m'appelle Sarah K. Therryana.

Il la regarde étonné puis il dit voyant qu'elle ne comprend pas ce silence.

Tu ressembles à une petite demoiselle que j'ai connu il y a plusieurs années. Tu as un lien avec Mélina ?

Au non c'est pas vrai ! il a fallut que je rencontre quelqu'un qui connaissait Mélina ! je suis maudite ou quoi !

Elle sent une pointe sur son cœur et elle réussit à articuler malgré le fait que sa résistance s'étiole peu à peu.

Mélina est ma tutrice, elle est une parente éloignée du côté de la famille maternelle.

La ressemblance est flagrante. Tu pourras lui dire que j'aimerais la revoir ? La dernière fois que je l'ai vu Sakura avait moins de 3 ans et sa mère était encore vivante.

Ce ne sera pas possible je le crains, dit Sarah avec une petite hésitation. Elle est restée en Angleterre.

Oh elle n'est pas venue avec toi ? Pour quelle raison, je sais qu'elle adorait le Japon.

Je dois écourter la discussion, je suis épuisée et si çà continue je vais m'écrouler !

Elle a dut rester, car sa fille est malade et est actuellement hospitalisée à Londres.

Oh… Qu'a t'elle ?

Je saurais trop vous dire.

La peau de Sarah devient de plus en plus transparente.

Je suis désolée je vais devoir y aller.

Au revoir Sarah dit Sakura.

Sarah s'en va en direction de chez Thélio, quand tout à coup. Une voiture s'arrête à sa hauteur.

Sarah-San fait le conducteur.

Sarah tourne la tête vers l'habitacle elle voit trouble et doit froncer les yeux pour reconnaître le père de Sakura.

Sakura sort de la voiture et dit :

On va te ramener, tu n'as pas l'air très en forme depuis ce matin.

Oh j'ai pourtant fait de mon mieux pour que çà se remarque pas dit-elle spontanément.

Allez monte.

Sarah s'installe dans la voiture, cette dernière démarre. Sarah s'assoupie quelques minutes. Le père de Sakura l'observe dans le rétroviseur, il se dit :

C'est inconcevable la ressemblance entre Mélina et cette petite. Vraiment ! incroyable ! on pourrait croire à des sosies ! de plus le mimétisme ne s'arrête pas à la ressemblance mais également dans la manière de cacher ce qui lui arrive. Vraiment quelles drôles de petites filles ce sont.

Il s'arrête devant chez Thélio, ou Sakura l'a guidé se rappelant du chemin emprunté la veille. La tête de Sarah tombe en avant, la réveillant. Elle tourne la tête des deux côtés avant de remettre ses esprits en place. Elle remercie Sakura et son père, refusant quand ce dernier propose de rester avec elle le temps que la famille de Thélio revienne.

Elle se dirige vers la maison, ouvre la porte, monte les escaliers avec un mal infini. Elle entre dans la chambre enlève son uniforme tel un automate. Elle enfile sa chemise de nuit avant de s'écrouler littéralement sur le lit ou la fièvre l'emmène à des profondeurs incroyable, elle ne contrôle plus rien, c'est comme si son esprit décidait de lui même ou il voulait l'emmener. Aussi à un moment donné elle se trouve face à une lumière étincelante qui l'attire, mais quelque chose, une voix, une main, une chaleur la tire comme en arrière. Elle ouvre les yeux difficilement et voit Thélio, qui lui dit :

Tu m'as fait très peur ! ton pouls avait presque disparut l'espace de deux minutes.

Thélio échange la serviette qu'il lui avait glissé sur le front préalablement. Les yeux de Sarah sont toujours à demi-ouverts. Elle a du mal à maintenir sa concentration, ses yeux vont d'un point imaginaire a un autre, faisant presque le tour de l'orbite. Thélio lui prend le poignet, les yeux de Sarah se stabilise étrangement. Il lui dit :

Ne pars pas, restes avec moi.

Sa voix tremble, elle s'en rend compte. Pour lui elle va essayer de se concentrer, de rester. Mais c'est difficile et ses yeux se ferment tout seuls.

Sarah ? Sarah ? dit Thélio. Répond Sarah, ouvres les yeux !

Fin du chapitre 


	10. Chapitre 9

**« Révélation »  
de petite lady **

**Disclaimer : Les personnages de Clamp ne m'appartiennent pas, ainsi que tous les autres personnages qui pourrait apparaître et appartenir à un autre auteur. Mais Sarah, Thélio, Mélina, Anthony, Aline et compagnie sont ma propriété.**

Chapitre 9 : Une volonté étonnante.   
Partie 1 : Combat contre soi-même 

Sarah se retrouve dans un endroit sombre, tous noir, elle a peur… çà lui rappelle le labyrinthe de l'espace temps ou ils s'étaient égarés une fois ! Toute ses noirceurs, en plus elle étouffe elle a l'impression qu'une pression lui comprime la poitrine… ou alors est-ce son cœur qui lui fait encore des misères ? elle ne saurait trop le dire. Sa migraine et ses spasmes amplifient elle tombe a genou, elle sert son pendentif que sa mère lui a offert quand elle était encore petite pour la protéger. Il s'agit du cristal attaché à la famille de sa mère, la famille Kay… Cette famille ancestrale, au pouvoir mystérieux et étrange, rien à voir avec son origine antérieur dont le pouvoir est devenu officiel chez elle. Ce même pouvoir qui attire la convoitise. Ses pensées, la fond sombrer encore plus dans l'obscurité et la noirceur. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues, plus il fait noir, plus elle tremble et plus elle tremble plus elle étouffe.

mais ou suis-je ?

Une douce chaleur sur sa main, elle brille, Sarah la regarde étonnée.

Cette sensation c'est comme quand j'ai tenue la main de Thélio ce matin, cette main chaude et forte, une sensation de sécurité.

Le visage de Thélio apparaît dans l'obscurité devenue opaque. Les ténèbres se dissipent un peu mais restent encore très présents. Une autre pensée, qui lui rappelle, une fois ou elle était petite et encore extrêmement pleurnicheuse, elle était tombée dans une flaque de boue et tous les autres enfants s'étaient mis à rire et à se moquer. Au rappel de ce passage de ses débuts à Tokyo, elle plonge a nouveau dans le gouffre des ténèbres encore plus profond qu'auparavant. Mais se profil à son esprit ce qui s'était passé ensuite, Thélio était arrivé et leur avait ordonné de se taire, il l'avait ensuite aidé à se relever et l'avait aidé à se débarbouiller. Il lui avait même prêté son survêtement de sport propre qui lui était beaucoup trop grand, mais ce geste de gentillesse, lui mit du baume au cœur et elle avait pu lui sourire. En y réfléchissant c'est à ce moment là qu'elle était tombé amoureuse de Thélio. Elle rougit et son cœur s'empli de bonheur et de désir de le voir de le revoir, et surtout peut-être, hypothétiquement se laisser aller et oublier le problème temporel, juste se laisser aller.

Elle est comme transporter vers des hauteurs plus clairs, les ténèbres s'amenuisent.

Si j'ai bien compris, je suis à l'intérieur de mon propre cœur, une pensée agréable correspond à la disparition des ténèbres, une pensée désagréable à un plongeon dedans.

Elle voit alors se profiler Mélina et elle-même plus petite, elle est en train de lui apprendre à se balancer toute seule. A cette vision Sarah ne peut s'empêcher de sourire. Une autre la montre en train de faire du cheval avec Mélina.

Elle atteint presque la surface elle se sent revenir, la fièvre et ses maux de tête toujours présents. Elle le voit… c'est comme si elle observe à présent ce qui se passe dans le monde réel, elle voit Thélio en train de lui passer une serviette humide pour faire disparaître la transpiration, elle se voit en train de délirer, alors qu'elle n'en a pas spécialement l'impression. Des spasmes secouent son corps par intermittence. Elle en ressent des frissons et commence elle même à étouffer.

Si çà continu mon corps va pas tenir ! et je vais mourir !

Elle se tient le ventre pour empêcher les tremblements d'amplifier. Des larmes coulent sur ses joues…

Thélio se dit :

c'est pas vrai ! et mes parents qui sont absents ! son corps va pas tenir si çà continue.

Je t'en pris Sarah, ne te laisses pas faire et reviens.

Ses yeux sont emplis de tristesses et de peurs. Il constate qu'elle est trempée, il rougit à l'idée de lui changer sa chemise de nuit. Malgré sa gêne, il lui enlève la chemise de nuit et constate qu'elle porte un tricot dessous avec son cycliste noir. Il remarque des marques sur le bras des marque rouges striées… il se demande d'ou elles proviennent, il ne les avait encore jamais remarqué. Il essuie à l'aide d'une serviette de bain le corps en sueur de Sarah, concentré, il ne se laisse pas distraire et continue son entreprise.

A la crise suivante, il s'assoie sur le bord du lit et la tire pour la prendre dans ses bras comme il l'avait fait quand elle avait fait son cauchemar.

Sarah qui « observe » la scène ne peut s'empêcher de rougir…

Une chaleur l'envahie, et l'invite à « réintégrer » son corps. La fièvre est toujours présente mais il n'y a plus ni spasmes, ni délires de la part de Sarah, c'est une fièvre « normale ». Elle remue un peu, et ouvre les yeux, elle découvre qu'elle est dans les bras de Thélio.

Il la sent bouger, il est 3h du matin, et lui dit :

Tu m'as fait très peur.

Désolée, réussit-elle à articuler.

Il lui caresse la tête et constate :

Tu as encore de la fièvre. Je vais me lever pour que tu t'installes mieux.

Avec les joues rougissantes, elle dit :

Non restes, ta présence me rassure…

Il rougit un peu… puis dit :

D'accord.

Quelques minutes plus tard Sarah s'endort dans les bras de Thélio, trop inquiet qu'elle retombe dans son état proche de la mort, il reste éveillé pour la surveiller. Il est un peu gêné de la proximité d'avec la petite demoiselle mais ses sentiments sont calmes et ne pensent qu'a la protéger.

Finalement, il s'endort vers 8h quand la fièvre de Sarah se décide à baisser de manière caractéristique. A 15 heures, il se réveille et constate que Sarah a disparut. Il se lève un peu fatigué encore et il descend tel un automate. Il entre dans la cuisine. Sarah qui est en train de préparer un gâteau le regarde et lui dit :

Je t'ai laissé dormir, je sais que tu m'as veillé toute la nuit.

Tu n'aurais pas dut. Comment te sens-tu ?

Je crois que j'ai encore un peu de fièvre mais beaucoup moins qu'hier.

Thélio s'approche et met une main sur le front de Sarah et une autre sur le sien.

Aucun doute comparé à hier, tu as beaucoup moins de fièvre. Que fais-tu ?

Un gâteau.

Est-ce raisonnable lui dit-il d'un air réprobateur.

Euh mais j'avais envie d'un ! mais j'ai pas trouvé la levure… je crois qu'y en a pas. Je vais aller m'habiller et je sortirais en acheter.

Non, tu ne dois pas sortir, tu es en convalescence !

Mais et mon gâteau ?

Je vais aller te chercher çà.

Je veux pas te déranger, déjà que tu as dut manquer l'école par ma faute…

C'est pas grave.

**Partie 2 : Une visite imprévue**

A 16h30, le gâteau au chocolat est bien chaud et sort du four. C'est Thélio qui l'a sorti. Ils s'installent à table, quand ils entendent la sonnerie de la porte.

c'est qui ? pensent-ils tous les deux.

Thélio va ouvrir et découvre une camarade de classe de Sarah, Toya et un homme. Sarah qui arrive sur la pointe des pieds, elle porte un survêtement rose foncé et des chaussettes d'un blanc étincelant. Elle a laissé ses cheveux retomber sur les épaules.

Thélio regarde Sarah, elle se dit :

Y'a Sakura, son frère et euh. Je connais sa tête mais je ne le remet pas.

Ils restent un moment comme çà sur le pallier, Sarah dit :

Sakura Chan, bonjour, que faites-vous ici ? Entrez je vous en pris dit-elle tout en tirant sur le bras de Thélio pour qu'il les laisse passé.

Je suis désolé dit-il enfin, entrez je vous en pris.

Ils s'installent dans le salon anglais. Sarah se lève pour aller chercher son gâteau.

Reste assise dit Thélio.

Mais… je voulais aller chercher mon gâteau.

Je m'en occupe dit-il d'un air catégorique. Puis-je vous proposer du thé?ajoute t'il à l'adresse des invités.

Volontiers.

Vous avez une préférence ? nous avons toute sorte de thé ici.

Tu devrais leur faire goûter, le thé à la framboise dit Sarah. Il paraît qu'il est délicieux. Pour moi si çà te dérange pas, je veux bien une tisane à l'aubépine avec un chocolat chaud.

Avec plaisir pour le thé aux framboises dit le père de Sakura.

Sakura et Toya d'un geste de la tête confirment.

Sarah commence Sakura… Tu étais absente aujourd'hui. Est ce que çà va ?

J'ai eu une poussée de fièvre hier, mais maintenant çà va beaucoup mieux.

Mais elle a encore un peu de fièvre dit Thélio, elle n'ira pas à l'école demain non plus.

Mais ! dit Sarah. Je veux pas manquer d'avantages.

Tu feras ce que je te dis avec un sourire amusé de jouer les autoritaires. Tu es sous ma responsabilité.

Les joues rosées, Sarah finit par déclarer :

Tu sais Thélio ! j'ai l'impression que tu es pire qu'Onichan quand tu t'y mets.

C'est normal ! imagines qu'il t'arrive quelque chose ! et ton frère m'étrangle çà c'est sur.

Devant cette joute amusante, le père de Sakura ne peut s'empêcher de sourire.

Thélio-kun dit Toya.

Oui ? dit-il tout en les servant et déposant le bol et la tasse devant Sarah.

Tu étais absent toi aussi.

Euh c'est parce que…

Sarah vient à son aide, d'un air désolé:

En fait comme, j'avais beaucoup de fièvres et qu'il s'inquiétait, il n'a pas dormit de la nuit. Donc je l'ai laissé dormir, pour qu'il se repose. Ça aurait été dommage qu'il tombe malade à son tour non ?

Thélio la regarde étonné et souris gentiment.

Demain je me garderais toute seule déclare Sarah tout en regardant du coin de l'œil Thélio attendant sa réaction avec amusement.

Certainement pas déclare t-il. Te connaissant dès que j'aurais le dos tourné tu seras parti en direction du collège. J'ai tords ?

Non, dit Sarah avec un grand sourire.

Tu as prévenu Mélina demande le père de Sakura.

Non, répond-elle d'un air triste, elle a suffisamment d'inquiétude sans l'embêter avec ma petite fièvre.

Je vois.

Petite fièvre ! s'exclame Thélio en anglais. T'as fièvre t'a faite plongée dans une sorte de comas, sans parler de certains moment ou ton pouls était inexistant. J'ai eu extrêmement peur ! j'aurais dut appeler tes parents !

Sarah et les autres sursautent. Les yeux de Sarah se remplissent de larmes qui coulent le long de ses joues, elle baisse la tête pour les dissimuler.

Elle se lève et monte à l'escalier le cœur gros en murmurant « je reviens ». Thélio la regarde peiné, il ne voulait pas la faire pleurer. Elle prend dans son sac un gros nounours et elle s'assoit sur le lit, le dos appuyé contre le mur, ses jambes ramenées contre elle, l'ours serré dans ses bras.

Elle reste quelques minutes comme çà. Avant de sécher ses larmes. Elle se redresse, et descend dans le couloir, son ours dans les bras. Elle débranche le téléphone y applique une sorte de filtre sur la prise et elle compose un numéro étrange.

Tiny ? dit-elle quand une voix lui répond.

Non. Fait la voix au bout du fil.

Je peux lui parler ?

Non, ce n'est pas possible il est très occupé répond la voix au bout du fil.

Et maman et papa ?

Ils sont toujours dans le même état…

Sarah raccroche et enlève le filtre. Elle respire un bon coup, et se dirige dans la salle.

Me revoilà! dit-elle.

Tu vas mieux ? dit Sakura. Oh il est mignon ton ours.

Sarah rouge comme une tomate, elle ne s'est pas rendue compte qu'elle l'avait pris avec elle.

c'est mon frère qui me l'a offert ! j'y tient énormément dit-elle.

Elle se rassoit et finit sa part de gâteau, son ours posé sur un fauteuil près du canapé.

Une fois la joyeuse troupe partie, Sarah s'assoit dans le fauteuil et pose son ours sur ses genoux. Thélio arrive a sa hauteur, et s'agenouille devant elle. Les yeux de Sarah sont fixé sur un point imaginaire vers la fenêtre.

_Dialogue en anglais_

Je suis désolé dit-il

De quoi répond Sarah absente.

De t'avoir fait pleurer.

C'est rien dit-elle, tu sais bien que je suis une pleurnicheuse de toute façon. Je suis désolée de l'inquiétude que je t'ai suscité cette nuit.

Elle le regarde et lui fait un petit sourire.

Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas appelé l'hôpital ?

Et bien, je sais que tu n'aimes pas l'hôpital alors j'ai tout fait pour te l'éviter.

Merci.

Cet homme, il a dit que tu ressemblais beaucoup à une petite jeune fille qu'il avait connu. Il a dit aussi, que tu étais certainement comme elle, à la fois fragile et forte. Il a dit qu'il a été content de voir que tu pleurais, car cette autre petite fille était incapable de pleurer même quand elle souffrait énormément, et que c'était dommage car çà soulage.

Ah…


	11. Chapitre 10

**« Révélation »  
de petite lady **

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages de Clamp ne m'appartiennent pas, ainsi que tous les autres personnages qui pourrait apparaître et appartenir à un autre auteur. Mais Sarah, Thélio, Mélina, Anthony, Aline et compagnie sont ma propriété.

**Chapitre 10 : Combattre avec son cœur.**

Après l'interlude entre Sarah et Thélio, Fujitaka n'insiste pas d'avantage, il sent que malgré les apparence, la petite est certainement encore un peu souffrante et qu'il serait plus raisonnable de la laisser se reposer. Il observe que Sarah discute avec insistance avec Sakura essayant de la convaincre vainement que les mathématiques est une matière très intéressante. Tandis que Toya et Thélio discutent football…

Il se sent bien loin de ces différentes discussions et se met à réfléchir à Mélina, cette petite fille si étrange et qui avait su se faire apprécier et respecter après un début houleux dans cette école qu'elle avait qualifiée elle-même d'être « sans âme ». Elle lui avait même fait remarquer le mimétisme entre la directrice et la bâtisse. Il sourit en y repensant et en admettant effectivement que les deux allaient très bien ensembles. Il sort de sa réflexion au moment ou Sarah lui pose une question.

…ité?

pardon ? demande t'il.

Sarah lui sourit doucement, une lueur d'amusement dans les yeux, avant de répéter.

Sakura m'a dit que vous étiez archéologue et professeur en archéologie au l'université.

C'est exact dit-il tout en attendant la suite.

Sarah se mord sa lèvre inférieur, signifiant qu'elle réfléchit. En fait elle n'ose pas poser une question et préfère s'en abstenir.

Tu aimes l'histoire ? lui demande tout à coup le père de Sakura.

Oui j'aime beaucoup.

Pour quelle raison ?

Hum, je crois que connaître l'histoire peut permettre d'éviter les même erreurs…et c'est très important de ne pas répéter les erreurs du passé.

Et est-ce que tu es intéressée par ce qui sont les vestiges de l'histoire ?

Vous voulez dire les ancienne civilisations et tout çà?

Oui.

Je crois que savoir comment les gens ont vécu il y a un certain temps est susceptible de nous faire découvrir des choses fantastiques. Çà doit être passionnant de faire de telles recherches.

Le père de Sakura a beaucoup apprécié cette discussion et regrette presque de devoir l'écourter pour qu'elle puisse se reposer. Il finit par déclarer :

Sakura, Toya, nous allons y aller pour que Sarah puisse se reposer d'avantage.

Sakura et Toya conciliant hochent la tête en signe d'approbation. Etonnement Toya ne cherche pas à embêter sa petite sœur, il est un peu ailleurs comme perdu dans des pensées. Sakura qui l'observe à la dérobée demeure perplexe devant son attitude.

Ils finissent par partir, le soleil à déjà commencé à se coucher

Papa fait Sakura une fois rentré chez eux.

Oui ?

C'est qui la petite fille dont tu parlais ? celle qui ressemble a Sarah et à qui tu as fait référence deux fois. Comment s'appelle t'elle ?

Mélina, je l'ai connu elle avait 9 ans et j'étais son professeur, j'étais encore stagiaire. Toya était un bébé.

Oni-Chan ? tu te rappelles d'elle ?

Oui, j'adorais l'embêter quand on est allé la voir en Angleterre, tu étais un bébé tu ne peux pas t'en souvenir.

Maman la connaissait ?

Oui dit son père. D'ailleurs, Nadeshiko et elle s'entendaient à merveille, et Sonomi adorait faire des habits et prendre Mélina comme cobaye et la photographier.

La mère de Tomoyo aimait elle aussi faire des habits étranges ?

Oui. Elle faisait la garde robe de Mélina. Et l'obligeait à défiler. Mais je n'ai jamais vu Mélina sourire de manière spontanée sauf peut-être avec lui.

Lui ?

Oui c'était un jeune homme de 18 ans je crois, enfin Mélina qui avait un an de moins que lui, lui offrait des petits sourires discret mais sincères. Toya tu te souviens de lui non ? il était taciturne et un peu bougon, toujours grognon d'apparence, il n'était gentils qu'avec elle.

Cette description collerait super bien à mon frère pense Sakura…

Lui ? mais Mélina avait beaucoup plus de différence avec lui non ? genre 5 ans non ?

Ah çà… c'est le père de Mélina…c'est compliqué. Enfin elle avait bien 17 ans et pas 13 ans contrairement à ce que tu penses, tu avais alors… hum quelque chose comme 8 ans la dernière fois ou tu l'as vu.

Pourtant elle marchait pas elle volait quand je l'embêtais.

Oui…dit-il amusé. Mélina n'a pas eu d'enfance simple, mais elle n'a pas acquiert de répondant ce qui lui apportait toujours les brimades de ses camarades.

Avec recul dit Toya, j'espère que je ne l'ai jamais blessé dans mes propos.

Je pense que tu as dut la blesser a deux ou trois reprises, mais elle n'en a jamais tenu rancœur.

Pourquoi est ce qu'on ne l'a pas vu après ? elle ne t'aimait pas, comme grand-père ? demande Sakura.

Non, non, je l'appréciais beaucoup, et Nadeshiko aussi, la n'est pas le problème. Je me rappelle une fois, quand elle était venu chez nous quelques jours pour des vacances, elle avait neuf ans et Toya à peine un. Elle avait trouvé un petit chien visiblement épuisé, elle l'a ramené, et elle s'en est occupé avec acharnement, mais malheureusement le petit chien était beaucoup trop faible. Quand on lui a dit qu'il était mort, elle n'a pas bronché mais après pour le dîner nous ne l'avons pas trouvé, nous l'avons cherché pendant près de deux heures avant de la retrouver au pied d'un grand cerisier en fleur, elle était assise par terre et réfléchissait visiblement. Quand je me suis approché pour lui demander si elle n'avait pas froid elle m'a dit « vous feriez mieux de me fuir comme la peste si non je vais vous porter malheur ». Ce n'était certainement pas des paroles que l'on entend en temps normal dans la bouche d'une petite fille. Je me souviens qu'après ta mère l'a prise dans ses bras et lui a brossé la tête du poing et lui a dit « je t'ordonne d'enlever ces idées là de ta tête, tu es une petite fille adorable, et si ce chiot est mort c'est parce qu'il était très, très malade et dit toi que le peu de bien et de gentillesse que tu lui as apporté il s'en souviendra éternellement ». C'est avec ces paroles que ta mère l'a convaincu de rentrer. Enfin Mélina était une petite fille tellement différente des enfants.

Et tu trouves que Sarah lui ressemble ? demande Sakura étonnée.

Et bien elle est différente de Mélina, déjà elle pleure, mais par certain de ses comportements elle lui ressemble sans aucun doute.

J'aimerais bien rencontrer cette Mélina dit Sakura.

Çà arrivera sûrement. Je pense qu'elle était malheureuse de la disparition de ta mère et que dans sa tête elle se disait « c'est ma faute, je porte malheur » comme elle se l'était dit pour le chien.

C'est triste si elle pense çà. J'aimerais beaucoup la rencontrer puisque tu dis que maman l'aimait beaucoup.

Arrêtes de t'agiter comme une puce ! lâche Toya qui en a marre de voir un kangourou à côté de lui. On dirait une gosse de 5 ans !

Mais ! mais ! tu es… pffff. J'ai des devoirs à faire, je te laisse à tes idioties.

Sakura s'éclipse dans les escaliers et une fois dans sa chambre s'effondre à genou, une tristesse sur son visage apparaît.

**Chez Thélio.**

Le lendemain vers 18 heures 30, Sarah complètement remise, elle tourne en rond et Thélio la regarde faire amusé.

Qu'est ce que tu as, à sautiller comme çà?

Je boue…

Tu boues ?

Je n'ai plus de fièvre ! et j'en ai marre de rester enfermer. Je voudrais sortir.

Tu es en convalescence…

Voyant sa tête, il finit par sourire et lui dire :

Bon d'accord, on va faire un tour.

Tu as un entraînement de foot.

Oui mais je ne vais pas y aller.

Si, je te regarderais jouer.

En toute sincérité, Sarah n'a jamais réellement aimé le foot mais comme son frère en fait… et de surcroît Thélio en fait… elle s'est mise à tolérer ce sport. Son sport préféré à elle est le volley. Il lui met une écharpe autour du coup de cette dernière à sa grande surprise et lui dit :

Non. Comme mes parents ne rentrerons pas avant mercredi la semaine prochaine. Je t'invite au restaurant.

Quoi ? mais c'est pas nécessaire…

J'insiste ! pour fêter ta guérison. Mais habille toi, il est fait froid ce soir.

Ils sortent à pied, le vent est plutôt important. Thélio prend la main de Sarah, elle le regarde étonné, il lui dit :

Pour que tu ne t'envoles pas… dit-il sérieux avec un sourire confiant.

Appréciant ce moment là, Sarah se laisse faire. En réfléchissant elle se dit :

C'est vrai que ce vent est étrangement fort et froid…

**Chez Sakura.**

Sakura s'est habillée pour sortir, quand elle descend son père lui dit :

Tu es très élégante, tu sors ?

Oui, j'ai rendez-vous avec Shaolan, je t'en avais parlé.

Oui en effet, mais ne rentre pas trop tard. Je n'aime pas te voir sortir le soir toute seule.

Shaolan vient me chercher et me ramènera, et puis Eriol et Tomoyo seront là aussi. je rentrerais vers 22 heures maximum.

D'accord. Passe, une bonne soirée !

Juste à ce moment là, Shaolan arrive et sonne à la porte. Sakura saisi son manteau et l'enfile et ouvre la porte à Shaolan qui lui aussi est très bien habillé.

J'y vais.

Elle sort et Shaolan lui dit :

Tu es très élégante.

Toi aussi Shaolan tu es élégant. Ou on retrouve Tomoyo et Eriol ?

Devant le restaurant.

Allons-y nous ne sommes pas en avance.

Une fois tous les quatre installés, ils constatent que Sarah et Thélio sont installés un peu plus loin, dans un coin à l'écart.

Oh c'est Sarah là-bas; ! on les invite à table ?

Je crois pas qu'ils souhaitent être dérangés dit Eriol.

Ah bon. En tout cas je suis contente de voir que Sarah va mieux.

Oui c'est vrai dit Eriol, au fait vous savez ce qu'elle avait ?

On est passé hier soir avec papa et Toya dit Sakura. Sarah a dit qu'elle avait eu « un peu » de fièvre mais le jeune garçon, Thélio Sempai je crois, s'est énervé quand elle a dit « petite fièvre », j'ai pas tout compris car il a parlé anglais. Mais il me semble que c'était assez grave.

Pourquoi il a pas appelé une ambulance demande Tomoyo.

Je sais pas… répond Sakura.

Certainement qu'elle déteste les hôpitaux, tout comme « elle »…

« Elle »?

Une petite fille que j'ai connue il y a longtemps dit-il de manière mystérieuse.

Tout à coup, une sensation étrange envahit Sakura, Shaolan, Eriol, Sarah et une autre personne. Devançant tout çà Sakura sort de la salle rapidement et sort sa clé et dit :

Clé du saut sacré qui renferme le pouvoir de l'étoile, libération !

Une sensation de froid se fait ressentir, elle dit :

SLEEP !

Sarah fait attention de rester discrète elle simule la même réaction que les autres face à la carte.

Tout à coup, un froid glacial envahis toute la salle et gèle tout sur place, tout prend une apparence de glace et enseveli tout sous des bloques de glaces… Sarah se dit ironiquement :

C'est pas moi la cible, mais je me suis faite « piéger » moi qui devait juste « observer »…

Shaolan commence à se faire prendre prisonnier de la glace, Sakura accourt vers lui mais des blocs de glaces jaillissent devant elle.

Jump !

Elle saute en arrière mais trébuche. La glace fonce sur elle tout à coup une barrière d'énergie s'élève devant elle et les blocs de glaces se fracassent dessus et explosent. Shaolan est complètement englouti par la glace, Eriol est presque submergé lui aussi. Sakura démoralisée pleure et dit :

Mais qu'est ce qui m'arrive pourquoi j'y arrive pas.

Elle commence elle même a se faire engloutir sous la glace, seul l'endroit ou se trouve Sarah et Thélio n'est pas atteint par la glace. Sarah se dit :

çà va pas du tout.

Elle regarde Thélio toujours immobile… elle lui touche le pouls et soupire de soulagement quand elle voit qu'il est juste endormit, mais avec le froid régnant il est fort à parié qu'il va mourir de froid. Quand Sakura est presque ensevelie et évanouie. Sarah se lève et cri :

çà suffit ! je vous demande d'arrêter.

Les masses glacées se dirigent vers elle, car une immense puissance s'émane d'elle. Malgré sa cheville encore endoloris elle les évite avec facilité.

Vive les entraînement avec Tiny dit-elle tout haut.

je dois pas me faire blesser car si non Thélio va encore s'inquiéter.

Elle dispose ses mains devant elle et une lueur brillante s'en échappe. Une grande partie de glace disparaît. Mais les attaques de la glaces sont plutôt obstinées. Finalement tous disparaît tous se réchauffe, et les glaces disparaissent, Sarah dit :

j'ai pas tout compris là… pourquoi ils se sont retirés…

Sarah s'approche de Sakura et touche son pouls, elle réitère avec les autres personnes et enfin quand elle les voit gesticulée elle va se remettre vers Thélio ou elle s'endort.

Quand elle se réveille, elle voit Thélio penché sur elle qui lui dit :

Est-ce que çà va ?

Oui ? que s'est t'il passé.

Je l'ignore mais tu t'es endormie tu dois être encore fatiguée.

il ne se souvient pas s'être endormit, je devais vraiment être fatiguée pour m'endormir après çà.

Sarah se relève et Sakura lui demande inquiète :

Est-ce que çà va ? tu nous as fait peur.

Je suis désolée…

Eriol sourit, il se dit :

Décidément que de point commun ! Mélina aussi après avoir du se battre s'endort facilement.

Ils finissent par s'installer tous à la même table car Sakura a beaucoup insisté. Elle se sent coupable pour Sarah. Sarah ne voulant pas vexer qui que ce soit accepte l'invitation, bien qu'elle aurait beaucoup aimer finir le repas en tête à tête mais tant pis.

Au retour, Sarah s'approche de Sakura et elles sont en retrait par rapport aux autres grâce à Eriol qui les occupe. Sarah dit à Sakura :

Tu sais…

Hum ? quoi demande Sakura assez perturbé par l'attaque.

Tu sais, quand on veut quelque chose, il faut parfois se battre. Et pour cela il faut y mettre son cœur. Si tu pars perdant ou certaine de perdre, tu perdras, c'est inéluctable.

Comment çà?

Par exemple comme pour un contrôle de maths.

Je comprends pas.

Et bien si tu te dis, je vais pas y arriver, si tu te décourage parce qu'il y a une partie du problème que tu comprends pas. Tu louperas le problème. Mais si tu te dis, bon j'ai pas réussi la première question mais la deuxième sera sans doute plus facile etc. Pour tout le reste c'est la même chose. Il faut garder le sourire en toute occasion. Tu es la meilleure c'est çà qu'il faut que tu te dises.

Sarah ! dit Thélio on y va.

J'arrive ! dit Sarah. Sakura tend tes mains.

Euh ok.

Elle les tends à plat et Sarah tape de toute ses forces sur ses mains. Sarah se retourne mais ajoute juste avant de partir :

C'était pour te donner du courage.

Sarah rejoint vite Thélio et s'en vont en direction de chez ce dernier. Tandis que Sakura dit :

ah ! çà brûle ! elle a pas lésiné!

qu'est ce qu'elle t'a dit ? demande Eriol

elle m'a dit d'avoir confiance en moi et elle m'a tapé les mains pour « me donner du courage ».

et çà t'a fait du bien ? demande Eriol.

Oui je crois que oui. Je me sentais si incompétente je n'ai pas réussi à vous sauver et je me suis découragée. Alors que…

Ne t'inquiète pas tu en es très capable.

**Du côté de Sarah et Thélio.**

Thélio observe Sarah d'un œil protecteur et inquiet. Tout à coup, Sarah lui prend la main, mais elle ne tourne pas la tête vers lui comme-ci elle ne s'en rend pas compte. Il continu à l'observer tout en se disant :

Elle ne se sent peut-être pas complètement rassurée.

Sarah ?

Oui ? dit-elle dans un sursaut.

Çà va ? tu n'as encore rien dit…

Oui çà va, désolée de t'avoir inquiété tout à l'heure.

La nuit devient plus fraîche et Sarah frissonne légèrement. Elle se surprend à observer les points d'obscurités, comme si elle s'attend à avoir à faire quelque chose de diabolique ou d'inévitable. La confrontation de ce soir l'a plus déstabilisée qu'elle pensait être. Le fait qu'ils se soient « éclipsé » de la sorte n'a rien pour la rassurer. La nuit fraîche devient étrangement lourde, Sarah s'étonne de regarder avec une telle insistance le ciel qui s'est enrobé une couleur étrange dans cette nuit sans lune apparente. Enfin elle comprend qu'il s'agit de gros nuages prêts à exploser à la moindre sommation, la main de Sarah se crispe d'avantage sur celle de Thélio.

Depuis un moment ce dernier ne l'a pas quitté des yeux, de peur qu'il ne lui arrive quelque chose. Il est persuadé que quelque chose d'étrange se passe, ici, à Tomoéda. Mais il n'arrive pas à déterminer quoi, puis sa réflexion s'arrête bien avant la pensée d'une éventuelle catastrophe, naturelle ou non. Ce qui lui importe le plus, c'est de rassurer Sarah qu'il tire à travers les rues comme si elle n'était plus là. Il s'inquiète de la ressentir si tendue et si anxieuse tout à coup. Il aimerait la rassurer, la prendre dans ses bras rien que pour avoir la chance d'essayer de faire fuir les tremblements presque imperceptible qui la travaille.

Un coup de tonner les sort tous les deux de leur songe respectifs, Sarah surprise s'agrippe d'avantage à Thélio, cette fois-ci il peut lire une immense peur dans son regard…

La pluie se met à tomber, ils ont plus le choix ils effectuent la fin du trajet en courant jusqu'à chez lui, il observe Sarah qui tout en courant se cache les oreilles à cause du tonner et des éclairs qui ébranlent le ciel.

Une fois entré dans la maison ils sont trempé, et sans un bruit Sarah enlève son manteau, elle est encore un peu tremblante il lui demande :

çà va ?

oui mais j'aime toujours aussi peur de l'orage… dit-elle dans un sourire un peu crispé.

Tu devrais aller prendre un bon bain… pour te réchauffer.

Oui… dit-elle un peu gênée.

Elle enlève son pull pour faire apparaître un sous-pull, puis elle monte les escaliers…

**Fin du chapitre**


	12. Chapitre 11

**Chapitre 11 : Eléments de réponses ?**

Une fois sa douche prise et réchauffée, elle retourne dans la chambre et s'allonge sur le lit, ses yeux verts émeraudes perdu dans le vague, absente elle ne sent pas le regard scrutateur posé sur elle. Thélio l'observe du coin de la porte. Il s'avance tout doucement et s'assoit sur le bord du lit, le matelas s'affaisse à l'endroit ou il est. Cela ne semble visiblement pas troubler Sarah, et pourtant même si elle n'en laisse rien paraître elle sent sa présence très prêt d'elle. La jeune fille s'oblige à revenir à la réalité et à se redresser sur ses mains pour regarder Thélio dans les yeux, elle lui adresse un petit sourire timide puis dit :

Merci pour le restaurant.  
- Ce fut un plaisir pour moi de t'avoir invité.  
- Hi hi.

Un coup de tonner se fait entendre et Sarah ferme les yeux, pour endiguer la peur intense qui la parcourt.

**Chez Sakura**

Sakura vient de se mettre en pyjama et s'assoit sur le bord de la fenêtre, elle pose un regard inquiet sur l'obscurité du ciel extérieur. Bien que réconfortée par les paroles de Sarah, elle se demande bien qui est intervenu par deux fois et si c'est la même personne. Kero dort dans le tiroir qui lui est réservé bien inconscient des troubles actuels de la maîtresse des cartes.  
Tout à coup les cartes sortent du livre et viennent entourer leur maîtresse comme pour l'encourager. Sakura demande tout haut :

Vous pensez que je devrais laisser faire les choses ? dit-elle tout haut.

Par un mouvement presque imperceptible les cartes semblent donner leur accord. Un sourire apaisé apparaît sur le visage de Sakura. Elle dit :

Je connais la formule qui me rend invincible : « tout ira bien ».

Elle descend les stores et tire les rideaux et va se glisser dans son lit

**Le lendemain matin.**

Sarah n'a pas très bien dormit, ses pensées n'étaient pas allé à l'attaque de la veille, mais plutôt à la concentration pour ne pas sursauter chaque fois que les éclairs et le tonner la ramenant inexorablement à ce fameux jours dans ce passé pas si loin que çà. Ou à cause d'une attaque virulente d'un membre de sa famille, ce terme est exagéré il n'a pas réellement de lien mais il n'empêche pas qu'il possède la même protection que sa famille, et de ce fait la protection est quasiment inefficace contre lui, des larmes coulent à présent sur les joues alors qu'elle se souvient de l'ordre impérieux de sa mère et de son père pour elle et son frère d'aller se réfugier ailleurs, cette explosion et cette pluie la marquèrent à jamais. Un sanglot étranglé dans la gorge, toutes ses images incessantes se positionnent devant ses yeux sans qu'elle n'y puisse rien.  
Se retenant à grande peine de hurler, alors que l'image de cet homme, se regard froid calculateur et vide, s'approche d'elle et lui envoie une attaque d'une telle puissance, mais sa mère s'était interposée se blessant gravement pour sauver son enfant. Alors la fureur de Sarah avait été à son comble et l'homme qui se disait être « son oncle » avait eu l'espace d'un instant, une hésitation et une peur indéchiffrable. Cependant si cette peur fut aussi réelle que Sarah le pensait malgré son étonnement d'avoir suscité une tel sentiment, cela ne l'avait pas empêcher d'attaquer chez elle régulièrement, à se demander si au final ce n'était pas un jeu pour lui. Mais cette fois-ci, si elle était revenue auprès de Mélina c'est parce qu'elle avait prit conscience qu'effectivement pour pouvoir un jour battre « son oncle » il lui fallait acquérir toutes les connaissances nécessaire à la double héritière, et de ce fait savoir se dépatouiller quelque soit l'individu que l'on ait en face de soit.  
Essuyant ses larmes à l'aide de sa manche de pyjama, elle se retourne dans le lit et regarde, le corps qui dort sur le futon d'appoint. En y réfléchissant un peu plus elle trouve de plus en plus étrange qu'alors que ses parents soient absent pour quelques jours Thélio lui ai dit qu'il préférait sur le futon plutôt que dans le lit de ses parents. Elle se plait à l'observer comme çà, surtout que sa nuit à elle est terminée depuis un moment, mais désireuse de ne pas le déranger. Elle sort cependant de ses couvertures et s'allonge dessus comme elle l'avait fait la veille elle porte un pyjama violet, le pantalon lui arrivant au-dessous des genoux, les pieds nus, les bras derrière la tête, ses yeux verts sont perdus dans le vague ses cheveux blonds mi-longs sont étalés présageant une horrible séance de démêlage un peu plus tard dans la matinée.  
Ne tenant plus, elle se remet assise, et discrètement en prenant ses chaussons avec elle et en faisant attention de ne pas tomber sur Thélio endormi, elle sort de la chambre. Elle descend à pas feutrés pour ne pas réveiller Thélio.  
Bien qu'il fasse sombre cette maison est loin d'être effrayante contrairement à la résidence ou Mélina l'avait recueillit. A ce souvenir Sarah déglutie avec difficulté en se remémorant la peur qu'elle avait eu en croyant voir des ombres.

Thélio avait vaguement entendu Sarah s'agiter dans son lit, il l'avait même entendu se lever et quitter la chambre mais il s'était rendormi. C'est tout déboussolé qu'il se soulève sur les coude pour constater que Sarah n'est plus dans le lit. Il se change rapidement et descend sur la pointe des pieds. La petite demoiselle n'avait pas perdu son temps puisque le petit déjeuné est prêt.  
Il cherche Sarah et la trouve sur le canapé elle s'est rendormie après avoir fait tout çà. Il hésite, puis se décide à la réveiller, il s'accroupi et doucement il lui dit :

Sarah… il faut te lever c'est l'heure.

Elle grogne de désapprobation qu'en a la sentence. Thélio sourit et lui redemande une deuxième fois d'ouvrir les yeux. Après une moue boudeuse, Sarah se frotte les yeux et finit par les ouvrir à moitié. Son regard ensommeillé interpelle le jeune garçon qui est attendri.

Tu es trop mignonne lui dit-il spontanément.

Se rendant compte de ce qu'il a dit il se relève mal à l'aise. Ces quelques mots suffirent à réveiller complètement Sarah dont les joues rougissent légèrement par la même occasion.  
Thélio se gratte la tête et dit :

Bon c'est l'heure de petit déjeuner.

Il lui tend la main pour l'aider à se lever du canapé. Elle est encore en pyjama. Il lui dit :

On déjeune et après tu files à la douche.

Sarah le regarde étonné et décide de son plein gré de prendre la mouche et dit :

Oui papa.

Thélio ouvre de grands yeux et la regarde, elle lui fait un sourire amusé. Elle lui dit en rigolant :

Tu prends ton rôle de grand-frère par substitution un peu trop à cœur !

Elle se lève et va à la cuisine. Dérouté par l'attitude de sa jeune amie il la suit.

Qu'a t'elle voulu dire par là ?

**Chez Sakura.**

Ce matin, Sakura n'a pas eu de mal à se lever, en fait elle était déjà réveillée depuis un moment. Son père et son frère commençaient tôt aussi ne les a t'elle pas vue en se levant. Elle déjeune rapidement et par pour le collège.

**Au collège**

En arrivant à l'école, Sakura retrouve son en train en repensant à Sarah qui a essayé de lui remonter le moral.  
Sarah est de retour en classe et tout le groupe de Sakura prend de ses nouvelles.   
Tomoyo parle elle aussi avec Sarah mais regarde d'un air interrogateur Eriol qui s'est rapproché discrètement et observe en silence d'un regard protecteur Sarah.

A la pause, Tomoyo va vers Eriol et lui dit :

Tu connaissais Sarah avant ?  
- Non, je ne la connaissais pas, mais je connais quelqu'un qui lui ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eau.  
- Qui était-elle ?  
- Mélina était une petite fille hors du commun, c'est elle qui m'a demandé de revenir au Japon d'ailleurs, pour veiller sur sa protégée : Sarah.  
- Pourquoi cette Mélina t'a t'elle demandée d'aller au Japon uniquement pour Sarah ?  
- Non. Pas uniquement.  
- C'est parce que j'ai enfreint une règle ancienne c'est çà ? demande Sakura qui sort de derrière l'arbre.  
- Sakura tu écoutais ?  
- Ecouter non, mais j'ai entendu. Tu es venu parce que tu t'inquiétais pour moi ? comment es-tu au courant ?  
- Beaucoup de personnes ont assisté à ton propre rêve déclare Sarah qui elle aussi vient d'arriver. Je n'ai pas envie de jouer à cache-cache éternellement. Par la force des choses j'ai également intercepté le rêve dans lequel tu jouais un rôle.  
- Quelle est cette règle que j'ai enfreint ?  
- Je ne sais pas trop, ce sont des règles que peu de personnes connaissent, mais c'est surtout que peux de personnes ont la capacité de voyager en rêve dans le future. Ce que tu as vu dans ton rêve est à proprement dit la fin du monde. Mais les deux personnages, l'un représentait la destruction et le deuxième la renaissance. C'est donc le moment ou tout meurt et revient à la vie, la résurrection en quelque sorte.  
- Mais c'est injuste s'écrit Sakura. Comment me reprocher d'avoir enfreint une règle que je connaissais même pas.  
- Je sais c'est étrange dit Sarah. Je n'y suis malheureusement pour rien.  
- Au fait comment as-tu fais pour intercepter son rêve dit Tomoyo.

Sarah réfléchit et hésite, bien qu'elle ne sente aucune tension à son encontre dans l'immédiat.

Disons, qu'il faut avoir un minimum de pouvoir psychique entre autre pour pouvoir intercepter ce genre de rêve.  
- Tu possèdes donc des pouvoirs ? demande Tomoyo.  
- Effectivement… mais mon rôle premier est d'observer, d'apprendre et si l'équilibre est rompu d'intervenir.  
- C'est toi qui est intervenue par deux fois ? demande Sakura.

Sarah détourne le regard et finit par dire :

Je suis effectivement intervenue deux fois, la première fois pour te sauver la vie, la deuxième aussi cependant leur réaction a été quelque peu inattendu.  
- Que s'est il passé ? demande Eriol.  
- Ils se sont retirés…  
- Vraiment ! et pourquoi ? c'est pas leur genre.  
- Je sais dit Sarah songeuse, j'ignore le but de cette manœuvre.

Shaolan arrive tout à coup et sort son épée et il menace la gorge de Sarah, cette dernière n'a pas peur mais ne bouge pas d'un millimètre pour autant.

Si tu me tues Li-kun tu condamnes Sakura.  
- Et pourquoi je te croirais.  
- En effet tu n'as aucune raison de me croire… d'un autre côté je t'ai sauvé la vie hier soir. Si je n'étais pas intervenu vous tous seraient mort.

Cela laisse un certain froid. Agacée Sarah, se concentre et Shaolan dit :

Je peux plus bouger !

Sarah prend alors l'épée du bout des mains et l'abaisse.

Je ne suis pas votre ennemi.  
- Pourquoi interviens-tu alors demande Tomoyo toujours perspicace. Tu ne nous connaissais pas alors pourquoi sauver Sakura trois fois si je ne me trompe.  
- Trois fois ? demande Shaolan.  
- Le sable, le camion et la glace dit Sarah. Pour le camion rien de plus normal car j'ignore si c'était elle ou moi qui était visé. Pour le pourquoi , c'est simple ma tutrice me l'a demandé.

Elle préfère ne pas préciser que c'est également un excellent entraînement… elle sait pas trop pourquoi mais elle sent que ce dernier argument ne serait pas en sa faveur.

Et c'est qui ta tutrice ? demande Sakura.

Sakura est partagée entre le sentiment de colère face à l'attitude de Sarah et un profond remerciement pour être intervenue.

Mélina K. Therryana.  
- Mélina ? mon père m'a parlé d'elle…

Sarah est un peu étonnée mais finalement c'est assez normal elle finit par dire :

Si Mélina te connaît, c'est normal qu'elle m'ait demandé de te protéger.

Tout à coup, la cloche sonne. Tout le monde se dirige vers le collège. Sarah sentant que Eriol veut lui parler reste un peu en retrait. Il lui dit :

Tu n'aurais peut-être pas du leur révéler ton identité et ta mission…  
- Bah, j'en ai marre d'intervenir discrètement ! la prochaine fois je voudrais pouvoir intervenir sans risquer une pneumonie parce que j'attendrais longtemps. Et puis comme çà on sait ou on en est. Je n'aime pas cacher des choses.

**Fin du chapitre**


	13. Chapitre 12

**Titre : Révélation**

**Auteur ?subjectVotre fic Révélations';return false">Chibiusa**

**Chapitre 12 : Et çà continue – Jamais tranquille**

La tension dans la classe est presque palpable, Shaolan n'hésite pas à exposer aux autres son agacement face à Sarah, tandis que cette dernière dissimule à la perfection ses capacités, ne souhaitant surtout pas accroître l'agressivité présente. Elle ne veut pas non plus se faire repérer par ses propre ennemis. Elle sait qu'elle va devoir jouer de tout son art pour s'éclipser sans qu'ils s'en rendent compte, elle ne tient pas à donner des informations supplémentaires.  
Tout à coup le vent se fait plus fort et les vitres claquent et certaine éclatent même dans la classe, un vent de panique se lève parmi les élèves tandis que les professeurs leur demande de sortir calmement d'aller dans le réfectoire dont les stores sont fermés une fois la cantine terminée (pour ceux qui y participent). Sarah échappe à la surveillance du professeur, et va sur le toit, elle est suivit de prêt par Sakura, Tomoyo caméra en main, Eriol et Shaolan qui voudrait bien étrangler Sarah.  
Cette dernière se demande si elle doit ignorer ou non la tension meurtrière qui s'échappe de Shaolan .  
Une fois arrivée elle se concentre en fermant les yeux pour déterminer la nature même de ce vent, ce n'est pas un vent ordinaire çà c'est un fait, mais qui en est à l'origine ?  
Le vent prend l'apparence d'une petite tornade on peut lui accorder deux yeux. Sarah cri :

Tomoyo ! rentre ce n'est pas un jeu !

Ses cris se perdent dans le bruit causé par la mini tornade, huit autres font leur apparition autour de nos amis. Tomoyo restée en retrait pour filmer est visée, Sarah rapidement se place devant Tomoyo et lève les bras comme pour réclamer le silence, étonnement la tornade se stabilise, Sarah se concentre et la tornade va à l'encontre de la deuxième qui veut venir au secours de la première, l'une dans l'autre il n'y a plus de vent leur force s'annule.  
Consciente que ce n'est que partie remise, Sarah regarde ce que devient les autres :

Shield ! cri Sakura de toute ses forces.

Les six autres tornades fusionnent et s'attaque à Shield.  
Quand Shield va pour céder, Sarah arrive et pousse Sakura hors du champs d'action de la tornade. Sarah se fait alors piéger dans le tourbillon infernal, elle se fait blesser par divers objets qui ont été acquis par ce dernier. Sarah ferme les yeux ramène ses mains devant elle et forme un petit triangle avec ses doigts, ignorant les douleurs qui l'empreigne une lumière argent l'enveloppe et la grosse tornade est anéantie par la lumière. Quand celle-ci disparaît Sarah ne peut que constater qu'elle se trouve à une hauteur de 10 mètres du sol. Elle tombe à pique mais Sakura :

Fly.

Sakura vient à la rencontre de Sarah et l'aide à atterrir sans problème.  
Les deux tornades qui s'annulaient mutuellement sont toujours là, et c'est un peu blessée que Sarah tend un bras vers elle et que le vent se lève au prolongement de son bras. Les tornades s'amenuisent sous la puissance du vent avant de disparaître complètement. Sarah épuisée tombe à genoux.

Sakura, Tomoyo et Eriol s'approchent d'elle et lui demandent :

Est ce que çà va ?  
- Oui çà va, répond Sarah. Juste un peu fatiguée mais çà va. Leurs pouvoirs répond aux deux juridictions, à moins qu'ils l'aient fait exprès dit-elle perplexe.  
- Tes blessures demande Tomoyo.  
- Çà va disparaître dans quelques minutes le temps que je me repose une seconde.

C'est le moment que choisit Yué pour arriver sur le toit, il évalue la situation et demande :

Que s'est-il passé ?

Sarah est épuisée, tout à coup la présence de la lune est omniprésence, elle lève la tête et voit Yué. Elle se relève et dit d'une petite voix :

Votre magie est lunaire, accepteriez-vous que je vous en emprunte un peu histoire de me remettre d'aplomb ?

Yué la regarde étonné et ne sait que faire, Eriol s'adresse à Sakura :

Je ne peux pas lui demander de le faire, seulement Sakura il faut que tu comprennes que Sarah risque de mettre du temps à se remettre s'il ne lui prête pas un peu de magie lunaire. Et de ce fait tes ennemis pourraient en profiter. Elle a utiliser beaucoup de pouvoir pour nous protéger.  
- Elle l'a fait aussi pour se protéger bougonne Shaolan.  
- C'est vrai Li, mais rien ne m'obligeait à venir sur le toit. Au et puis tant pis. Je dois redescendre.

Sarah va jusqu'à la porte de la cage d'escalier quand :

Sarah attend. Yué s'il te plait donne lui en un peu.  
- Je ne demande pas à ce qu'il m'en donne, juste qu'il me le prête je lui rendrais quand j'irais mieux.  
- Comment tu vas faire demande Yué.  
- Je suis la double héritière…, je suis capable d'octroyer tout types de magies… mon rôle est de maintenir l'équilibre entre les différentes juridictions. De contre balancer en cas de fluctuation trop importante de pouvoirs… mon pouvoir est constitué par le pouvoir de la Lune à proprement parlé, pas de la lumière qui reflète sur elle mais bien de sa force pure, bien différente du pouvoir du gardien des cartes ici présent. Cependant, cela pourrait me permettre d'attendre gentiment que mes forces me reviennent en entières. Ensuite je lui rendrais.   
- Et la seconde partie de ton pouvoir ?  
- Les étoiles…leur ensemble. Je préfère ne pas en dire d'avantage.

Yué ne sait pas trop quoi penser de tout çà, mais comme la réincarnation de Clow et Sakura lui demandent de venir en aide à cette enfant…

Que dois-je faire ? demande Yué.  
- Donne moi la main.

Il tend la main Sarah hésitante retire son gant et saisit la mains, une lueur au niveau des mains et au bout de quelques secondes :

çà devrait suffire. Merci beaucoup

Méthodiquement Sarah remet son gant, et dit :

Je crois qu'il serait préférable de redescendre.  
- Et tes blessures demande Tomoyo.

Sarah ferme les yeux, et quelques secondes plus tard, il n'y a plus de blessures.

J'ai la poisse, deuxième uniforme depuis le début…

Eriol éclate de rire devant la moue boudeuse de Sarah, il est bientôt rejoint par tout le monde à l'exception de Shaolan qui est toujours un peu perplexe face à Sarah. (NDA : c'est bien connu Shaolan ne supporte pas ceux qui ont la lune comme base de pouvoir XD).

Ne t'inquiète pas Sarah dit Tomoyo, je vais t'en faire un nouveau. Le problème est de tenir jusqu'à ce soir…  
- Oh çà c'est pas grave, je vais me servir d'une illusion : « Illusio » – a peine a t'elle prononcé ce mot qu'aux yeux de tous son uniforme semble impeccable…  
- Félicitation dit Eriol admiratif. A ma connaissance, seule ta tutrice peut réussir une telle chose.  
- C'est elle qui me l'a apprise… - Elle rougit et ajoute – je sais pas faire grand chose de manière consciente… - dans un murmure – quand j'agis la plus part du temps c'est par instinct.  
- C'est la meilleure chose qui soit Sarah déclare Eriol. Tu ne peux pas acquérir tout, tout de suite et savoir t'en servir à la perfection c'est une question d'age et de maturité un peu.

Un sourire amusé se dessine sur le visage de Sarah à ce moment là. Il disparaît aussi vite qu'il est arrivé.

Beaucoup tard ce soir là, allongée sur le lit les mains derrière la tête. Sarah se demande si elle est en retard dans son développement ? elle secoue la tête, Mélina lui a dit que c'était normal vu l'éducation qu'elle a reçut. Education ou la magie n'a pas sa place. Sa mère n'avait rien pu y faire et avait du se plier à la volonté de son père qui excluait la magie de leur vie, allant même jusqu'à leur monter la tête en leur disant que la magie est une mauvaise chose.

Bonne ou mauvaise, la magie existe en toute chose…, c'est cela que Mélina lui a enseigné c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que sa mère l'a envoyé ici, pour qu'elle apprenne et comprenne ce monde si mystérieux pour elle.

Tout ce qui s'est passé s'est dernier jour l'a beaucoup amusé d'une certaine manière. Peut-être est-ce dans son sang ? un besoin irrémédiable d'action pour se sentir vivre. Et pourtant elle aspire à la tranquillité et la sérénité. Ses pensées sont égoïstes, comment se satisfaire d'une vie ou le danger est partout ?

çà doit être çà l'adrénaline… dit-elle doucement.

Des bruits étranges s'échappent de la bouche de Sarah, Thélio se redresse et fixe Sarah et lui demande :  
- çà va ?

Sarah sursaute et tourne la tête vers Thélio, elle lui dit :

çà va. Ne t'inquiète pas.

Elle lui adresse un petit sourire, ses yeux la trahissent mais Thélio fait semblant de ne rien voir. Il dit simplement :

Si tu as des problèmes tu peux m'en parler tu sais !

Sarah le regarde étonné et lui dit :

Oui merci.

Sakura reste perplexe, elle est assise sur son lit les bras autour de ses genoux et elle attend Yué qui doit la rejoindre bientôt, Kero « la peluche volante » (NDA : Aiiiiiie Aiiiiiiie ! arrête ! Kero en colère : JE NE SUIS PAS UNE PELUCHE ! DEMANDE PARDON – tout en se transformant Keroberos et posant une patte sur le dos de l'auteur – Auteur : Toutes mes excuse au magnifique Kero)  
Donc Kero a l'air soucieux lui aussi il a les sourcils froncés et ses bras sont croisés. Il finit par dire :

A partir de demain je viendrais au collège avec toi.  
- Quoi ? tu es pas sérieux.  
- Si au contraire, ainsi je serais sur place.

A ce moment là, entre dans la chambre de la jeune fille Yukito qui dit bonsoir avant de se transformer en Yué. Sakura dépli ses jambes et lui dit :

Au fait comment te sens tu ? Sarah t'a pas pris trop d'énergie ?  
- Non, en fait elle m'en a pris qu'un tout petit peu, vu les blessures qu'elle avait j'aurais juré qu'elle m'en aurait emprunté plus.  
- Qu'est ce qu'on fait ? demande Sakura.  
- Et bien on va laisser faire les choses et voir de quoi il retourne.

Eriol qui était au téléphone avec Mélina quelques minutes auparavant, sourit d'un air songeur.

**Fin du chapitre**  
Stellar Fan Fic Library


End file.
